


Мы словно перекати-поле (удержи нас на месте)

by Shunn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они ехали так долго, что давным-давно сбились с пути, пересаживаясь из дешевых машин в дорогие, из изящных кабриолетов – в высокие фуры. Номера в мотелях, случайные вписки, тысячи новых знакомых смешались для них в безумный калейдоскоп. Поначалу они думали, что сбежали от привычной жизни, где все было расписано за них. Но где-то посередине пути бегство от рутины превратилось в бегство от самих себя.<br/>Никто из них этого не заметил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lu Han

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть гендерсвитч (Бэкхён и Исин в тексте девочки, девочками и останутся, так что если вас такое смущает, пожалуйста, не читайте). Рейтинг только за слэш, можно не пугаться. 
> 
> Бета: miss right

_Они не были братьями.  
Даже кузенами.  
Один из них родился в Пекине, второй в Сеуле, но их так часто путали, что порой они сами забывали, как кого зовут. Для большинства европейцев все азиаты на одно лицо.  
Они ехали так долго, что давным-давно сбились с пути, пересаживаясь из дешевых машин в дорогие, из изящных кабриолетов – в высокие фуры. Номера в мотелях, случайные вписки, тысячи новых знакомых смешались для них в безумный калейдоскоп.  
У них все было общим: одежда, косметика, деньги, сигареты, даже секс. Если едешь далеко-далеко, однажды все равно окажешься в одной постели.  
Лу Хань не возражал, он с ранней юности предпочитал трахаться с парнями, а Сехуна никто не спрашивал.  
Поначалу они думали, что сбежали от привычной жизни, где все было расписано за них: хорошая школа, престижный университет, работа с большой зарплатой, идеальная жена, послушные дети… Все как у их родителей, за вычетом послушных детей.  
Но где-то посередине пути бегство от рутины превратилось в бегство от самих себя.  
Никто из них этого не заметил. _

 

Лу Хань проснулся в четыре утра в очередном из безликих мотелей. Он нехотя выбрался из постели, побрился разовой бритвой из приветственного набора, почистил зубы такой же разовой щеткой и подумал, что пора двигаться дальше. Они и так задержались в городке на целых два дня. Лу Хань стащил с Сехуна одеяло, пощекотал грязную пятку, а потом грубо дернул за отросшие темные пряди. По долгому опыту, он знал, что это единственный способ его разбудить – нежные поцелуи, уговоры, даже холодная вода не помогали.  
– Хань, какого черта, – недовольно сказал Сехун и потянулся за упавшим одеялом. Утренний стояк оттягивал ткань трусов, и Лу Хань решил, что это неплохой способ провести несколько минут, прежде чем они отправятся ловить попутку.  
Не спрашивая разрешения, он толкнул Сехуна на спину, сдернул трусы и раздвинул коленом тощие ноги. Тот громко выругался, больше от удивления, чем от злости, но послушно обхватил бедрами талию Лу Ханя. Это был не то чтобы “настоящий секс”. Настоящим сексом насмотревшийся порнухи Лу Хань называл исключительно процесс, когда его член оказывался в чужой заднице, необязательно Сехуна. Петтинг, дрочка, минет и прочие милые шалости к сексу не относились и служили только для того, чтобы снять напряжение, если под рукой не оказывалось смазки и презервативов. Сейчас это был точно не секс, так, потерлись членами друг о друга, немного подрочили, путаясь в пальцах и ритме.  
Капли спермы осели на животе Сехуна, и Лу Хань размазал их по бледной коже, пытаясь нарисовать то ли солнце, то ли чей-то портрет.  
– Придурок, – пробормотал Сехун, морщась и выбираясь из постели.  
Он терпеть не мог эти забавные игры, после которых почему-то именно он всегда оказывался перепачканным спермой с ног до головы. Лу Хань прекрасно знал о его нелюбви к таким развлечениям и всегда старался извозить его побольше.  
Сехун смешно выглядел, когда злился. 

 

Им повезло. Машину они поймали почти сразу, и водитель сказал, что добросит их до Бернау, а оттуда они могут даже пешком до Берлина добраться.  
Лу Хань не стал уточнять, что ходить пешком он разлюбил еще до того, как открыл для себя автостоп. Сехун устроился на его плече, по радио играли какие-то старинные немецкие хиты, кондиционер в старой фуре сломался еще до рождества христова, и это было, наверное, одно из худших путешествий в его жизни. Впрочем, Лу Хань давно перестал обращать внимание на такие мелочи.  
Водитель пытался рассказать о своей жене, которая то ли изменяла, то ли не изменяла ему с соседом, но скудный запас немецких слов не позволял окончательно разобраться в этой истории. Лу Хань изо всех сил делал вид, что понимает и сочувствует горю рассказчика, кивал головой, горько улыбался, вставлял “о да” и “какой кошмар” и больше всего на свете мечтал съездить по голове Сехуну, чтобы он тоже принял хоть какое-то участие в беседе немого с глухим.  
Обычно за автостоп приходилось расплачиваться именно вниманием. За время путешествия Лу Хань научился говорить “ну надо же” и “вот она сука” на пяти или семи европейских языках, этого вполне хватало, чтобы поддержать беседу – большей части водителей совсем не требовался вдумчивый разговор, им просто нужно было поболтать о чем угодно, чтобы не заснуть за рулем, а автостопщики служили чем-то вроде будильника с функцией “да-да, чувак, ты не спишь, твоя бывшая такая сука”.  
Бернау оказался на редкость тоскливым и серым, поэтому они, молча переглянувшись, поймали очередную тачку, теперь уже до Берлина. На электричке добраться было проще, но денег оставалось совсем немного. Те два дня ничегонеделания в мотеле пробили значительную брешь в их бюджете. То есть им требовалась работа и срочно, а еще место, где можно вписаться на какое-то время, потому что ночевать под мостом было совсем неромантично, а еще адски неудобно.  
– Есть хочу, – уныло пробормотал Сехун, принюхиваясь к запахам из многочисленных уличных ресторанчиков.  
– Денег нет, – автоматически ответил Лу Хань.  
Деньги-то были, но только на номер в хостеле, и если потратить их на еду, то мост или вокзал оставались единственным вариантом на ночь. Иногда приходилось затягивать пояса потуже и терпеть.  
Берлин был красивым городом – с его тяжеловесной готической архитектурой, с современными небоскребами, переливающейся неоном рекламой. Таким же красивым, как большинство европейских городов, особенно по ночам. Проблема была в том, что Лу Ханю, как, впрочем, и Сехуну, было наплевать на эту красоту. Слишком хотелось жрать и спать. Оба понятия не имели, почему их понесло именно в Берлин, а не в Барселону или, скажем, Вену. “Мы в Германии еще не были. – А какая там столица? – Кажется, Берлин. Или Кельн, я точно не помню. – Ну, поехали в Берлин”.  
Карты, планы, путеводители – все это придумали для других, для настоящих туристов, а не для перелетных птиц.  
– Я сейчас умру от голода, – еще раз вздохнул Сехун.  
– Не умрешь, человек без еды может почти месяц продержаться.  
– И это будет очень хуевый месяц. Лучше я умру прямо сейчас.  
– Прекрати ныть, – Лу Хань с силой шлепнул Сехуна по заднице, но по сторонам оглянулся.  
Если им очень повезет, и они найдут очень дешевую забегаловку, то, возможно, им хватит на тарелку какого-нибудь мерзкого супа и хостел.  
– Эй, нехорошо детей обижать, – сказал кто-то рядом. Сказал, причем, на чистом корейском, и Лу Хань на секунду испытал желание прочистить себе уши.  
Не то чтобы в Европе было мало азиатов – наоборот. Просто они предпочитали либо держаться своими тесными компаниями, либо заговаривать с незнакомцами на английском, если уж решались заговорить. Мало ли, их случайный собеседник мог оказаться из Бангладеша или Индонезии, сами азиаты иногда тоже путались в том, кто и откуда.  
– Он уже не ребенок, ему только на пользу пойдет, – ответил Лу Хань. С одной стороны, ему очень хотелось посоветовать навязчивому незнакомцу отвалить, с другой – тот мог помочь с едой и впиской.  
– Телесные наказания никому не идут на пользу, – случайный собеседник уже откровенно развлекался за их счет.  
Он был немного навеселе, наверное, отсюда взялась его неожиданная разговорчивость. Выкрашенные в рыжий волосы торчали смешными иглами, небрежно подведенные глаза казались еще более раскосыми, и это ему удивительно шло. Незнакомец был чем-то похож на изящного, красивого кота, которого хотелось взять на колени и погладить. Ну, это если не обращать внимание на его тело – в качалке случайный собеседник явно провел не один час.  
Лу Хань громко сглотнул, и теперь уже Сехун больно ударил его по спине. Он хорошо знал этот взгляд “хочу-хочу, прямо здесь и сейчас”, и, понятное дело, этот взгляд ему не нравился.  
– Минсо-о-ок, Минсок-оппа, куда ты… Ах, какая прелесть.  
Из-за угла в буквальном смысле выпала еще одна кореянка. Выпила она явно гораздо больше Минсока-оппы, поэтому передвигалась странными зигзагами. Для того, чтобы пройти несколько метров до их маленькой компании, ей потребовалось больше двух минут.  
– Ах, какая прелесть, – повторила она и тут же вцепилась в руку Сехуну. – Какие милые мальчики, оппа, где ты их нашел?  
– На улице, – пожал плечами уже не совсем незнакомец по имени Минсок. – Они стояли и обменивались ударами.  
– Ударами… Боже, какая прелесть. – Кореянка громко засмеялась, продолжая держаться за Сехуна. Видимо, тоже понимала, что если его отпустит, то упадет.  
– Бэкри, тебе уже хватит. Давай я отведу тебя домой. – Минсок попытался отодрать ее от Сехуна, но та явно не собиралась выпускать свою добычу.  
– Домо-ой. Ох, Син будет ругаться. Син будет сильно ругаться. Зачем ты позволил мне столько выпить, оппа?  
– Потому что тебя невозможно остановить. Ты же у нас “бесстрашная”. Не боишься ни пауков, ни темноты, ни соджу.  
– Я только Син боюсь. Син может напугать, – Бэкри надула губы. – А давай возьмем их с собой? Тогда Син не будет ругаться.  
“Домой” – это слово прозвучало торжественным гимном в ушах Лу Ханя. У них появился шанс не просто бесплатно переночевать, но, возможно, выпросить еду у слишком гостеприимной Бэкри.  
– Син и так не будет ругаться. Ни разу не слышал, чтобы она повышала на тебя голос, – хмыкнул Минсок. – Ты просто придумываешь повод.  
“Отличный повод, – мысленно взмолился Лу Хань. – Я готов соорудить алтарь этой Син и приносить туда трупы бабочек, только пустите нас переночевать”.  
– А вот ты кореец, да? – Бэкри ткнула пальцем в грудь Сехуна. – Скажи, что кореец, а то тут так мало корейцев, сплошные вьетнамцы, поговорить не с кем.  
Бэкри была бы хорошенькой, даже красивой, если бы столько не выпила. Короткие черные волоса, слишком много подводки, белая кожа и точеная фигурка, разве что грудь была маловата на вкус Лу Ханя, зато задница отличная. Но пьяные женщины всегда мистическим образом в его глазах превращались в чудовищ, пусть даже чудовищ, готовых пустить их под крышу своего дома.  
– Я кореец, – буркнул Сехун, глядя на Лу Ханя в немом крике о помощи. С новыми знакомствами у него всегда не ладилось. Пришлось брать дело в свои руки, если они оба не хотели остаться на улице.  
– Да, он кореец, и его зовут О Сехун, а я китаец, и меня зовут Лу Хань, – как можно вежливее улыбнулся он и легко поклонился.  
– Китаец… Боже, какая прелесть, – Бэкри определенно заклинило на одной фразе. – Син будет в восторге, она обожает китайцев. Вы точно идете с нами.  
Минсок развел руками и улыбнулся:  
– Не бойтесь, она вас не съест, хотя если вам нужно в другое место…  
– Нет-нет, нам никуда не нужно, мы пару часов назад приехали в Берлин и не успели даже хостел подыскать.  
– Тогда вы удачно попали, ребята. Или неудачно, это как посмотреть.  
Лу Ханю уже нравился этот Минсок-оппа, и не только из-за отличной фигуры. Хотя в основном из-за нее.

  
"

До дома Бэкри они шли больше часа. Та категорически отказалась вызвать такси, утверждая, что пока еще крепко стоит на ногах. Тут она погорячилась, потому что к концу пути Сехуну пришлось нести Бэкри практически на руках.  
Жила она в одном из старых немецких домов, построенных еще в девятнадцатом веке. Со стороны смотрелись они прекрасно, но Лу Хань представлял какая там холодина, как хлопают от ветра окна, а уж про канализацию лучше было не вспоминать. Впрочем, Бэкри очень шло это место – строгое и одновременно богемное, дом, где любят селиться художники и поэты, утверждая, что здесь лучше чувствуют старину. А владельцы таких домов очень любят эту старину продавать, так что все остаются счастливы.  
– Си-и-ин, – Бэкри забарабанила кулаками по деревянной двери с потускневшей табличкой. – Си-и-ин, я дома.  
Лу Хань сам не знал почему, но всю дорогу он представлял себе Син бучеподобной короткостриженной немкой с толстыми ляжками и татуировками по всему телу. Наверное, из-за слов Бэкри, что Син страшная и она ее боится.  
Он почти растерялся, когда вместо огромного буча дверь им открыла хрупкая азиатка с длинными темными волосами, в цветастой юбке и майке с таким вырезом, что Лу Ханю и Сехуну срочно пришлось отвести взгляд. Просто во избежание. Видимо, кроме Син и Бэкри в этом доме жил еще кто-то, что совершенно не удивляло.  
– Любовь моя, – Бэкри тут же повисла у азиатки на шее. – Любовь моя, я так соскучилась. Все время думала только о тебе.  
– Скорее, о том, что я скажу, когда ты вновь вернешься пьяной, – поджала губы азиатка. Ей это не шло, такими губами надо было делать другие вещи – ну, например, облизывать рожок с мороженым.  
Лу Хань в очередной раз мысленно ударился головой об стену. То Минсок-оппа с его накачанными руками, то незнакомая азиатка с пухлыми губами – и ведь нельзя сказать, что ему не хватало секса.  
– Син, любимая, ты плохо думаешь обо мне. – Бэкри устроила голову на груди азиатки, и Лу Хань услышал как рядом прерывисто вздохнул Сехун.  
Можно сколько угодно трахаться с парнями, но хорошее лесбийское порно – это хорошее лесбийское порно.  
– Син, я знаю, что ты добрая и хорошая девочка, поэтому не выгонишь нас на улицу, – Минсок решил прервать нежное воссоединение. Наверное, он это шоу не раз видел, но мог бы подумать и о других.  
– Тебя не выгоню, гэ, а эти двое кто? – Син осторожно отодвинулась, и Бэкри тут же покачнулась и чуть было не упала.  
– Мы подобрали их на улице, как двух бедных голодных котят. Ты же любишь котят?  
– Котят я люблю, только они больше похожи на двух голодных автостопщиков.  
В чем в чем, а в наблюдательности Син нельзя было отказать. Видимо, потому что, в отличие от Минсока и Бэкри, она не пила.  
– Ты любишь голодных автостопщиков, – пробормотала Бэкри. – Я верю, что ты их любишь, ты всех любишь.  
– Не всех, – пожала плечами Син. – Но раз вы их притащили, пусть остаются. Только спать они будут с Чонином.  
– А этот что опять у нас делает? – возмутилась Бэкри. – У него своя общага есть и своя девушка.  
– Нет у него больше девушки, поэтому он ночует у нас. Мы репетировали.  
– Репети-и-ировали, – протянула Бэкри.  
Вся эта комедийная сцена слишком затянулась, а Лу Хань очень хотел спать и есть. Есть гораздо больше, поэтому он бочком протиснулся в квартиру, потянув Сехуна за собой.  
Мало ли, вдруг эти две юные и прекрасные девы собирались отношения на пороге до утра выяснять, не толпиться же на лестнице.  
Зато квартира оказалась именно такой, какой ее себе представлял Лу Хань: разрисованные стены, скрипящие полы с разноцветными циновками, мебель, отреставрированная – и не не везде удачно – своими руками, яркие шторы и гора непонятного хлама повсюду. В общем, типичная квартира не-таких-как-все. Он немало повидал подобных за время своего путешествия.  
Единственное, что его действительно удивило, – огромный, явно дорогой рояль в центре гостиной. Чаще всего музыкальные инструменты в богемных домах оказывались завалены салфетками, статуэтками и статуэточками и покрывались слоем вековой пыли, а этот выглядел так, словно на нем играли каждый день.  
В общем, обычно с роялями и пианино Лу Хань сталкивался только в качестве бесполезного предмета интерьера – выкинуть жаль, похвастаться можно, опять же статуэтки на нем хорошо смотрятся.  
Он осторожно провел ладонью по крышке. Когда-то Лу Хань учился играть на пианино, у него, говорят, даже неплохо получалось, но футбол ему нравился больше, а потом он встретил Сехуна, потом решил немного посмотреть мир – наверное, он теперь даже простую гамму не вспомнит. От этой мысли ему почему-то стало немного грустно, впрочем, как всегда, когда он думал об упущенных возможностях.  
Порой даже перелетные листы жалеют о ветке, от которой они оторвались.

– Еда на кухне. – В гостиную вошла Син. – К сожалению, ничего серьезнее сэндвичей с ветчиной я приготовить не успела.  
Говорила она, как и все в компании, на корейском, но с заметным акцентом.  
– Ты китаянка? – с любопытством спросил Лу Хань. Он был уверен в ответе на сто процентов, но всегда предпочитал уточнить информацию.  
– Из Чанши, – ответила она. – Хотя в Берлине уже больше десяти лет. А ты откуда?  
– Из Пекина.  
– О, столичный мальчик. – На щеке у Син появлялась милая ямочка, когда она улыбалась, и Лу Хань подумал, что, наверное, все ее друзья стараются сделать так, чтобы Син улыбалась почаще. Это была действительно очень милая ямочка.  
– Еще немного, и ужинать тебе придется крошками со стола, – Сехун неожиданно обнял его за талию и положил подбородок на плечо. Лу Хань аж вздрогнул от – эта привычка бесшумно подкрадываться и тут же обнимать, ерошить волосы или просто дергать за руку страшно его бесила.  
Сейчас она его бесила еще и потому, что вслед за Сехуном пришел Минсок, и теперь внимательно смотрел на их объятия, слишком внимательно для человека, которому наплевать.  
Вряд ли его смущали геи, иначе бы он не общался с Син и Бэкри – хотя кто знает. Лу Хань встречал парней, которые дружили с лесби и терпеть не могли пидорасов. Во избежание проблем он быстро отодвинулся от Сехуна, приторно улыбаясь.  
– Он очень тактильный мальчик, – пояснил Лу Хань непонятно кому.  
К счастью, неловкая пауза надолго не затянулась.  
– Почему вы все тут собрались? Жрать хочу умираю, – Бэкри с недовольным видом возникла в дверях. – А Чонин где? Ты же говорила, что он у нас ночует?  
– Чонин устал сегодня и уже спит, поэтому давайте не шуметь. Ужин и тоже спать. – Син подхватила за руку Минсока, потом Бэкри и повела их в сторону кухни.  
Лу Ханю и Сехуну оставалось только последовать за ними.  
Сэндвичи Син не были вершиной кулинарного искусства, но, судя по скорости, с которой все ели, это мало кого волновало. Лу Ханя тем более, он в своей жизни пробовал куда более отвратительные вещи.  
Бэкри упорно пыталась завести разговор, начинала громко расспрашивать, откуда они приехали и зачем, но Син каждый раз так на нее смотрела, что та немедленно замолкала. Видимо, сон Чонина в этом доме крайне ценили.  
В итоге Лу Ханя и Сехуна отправили спать в бывшую комнату прислуги на фальшивом втором этаже. Там помещались только старый диван и шкаф, которым почти не пользовались – ручки у него оказались стянуты большим желтым бантом – явно, чтобы внезапно не открывались.  
С таинственным Чонином они так и не познакомились, потому что с ним уложили Минсока. Может, Бэкри боялась, что Лу Хань или Сехун сделают что-то не то, или Чонин сделает что-то совсем не то. В общем, Лу Ханя это мало интересовало. Спать на диване оказалось вполне удобно, и это было главным. Скорее всего, завтра им придется уйти, так что не было смысла задавать глупые вопросы, ответы на которые забудутся через пять минут. 

Утром Лу Хань проснулся от звуков рояля. Кто-то в гостиной играл незнакомую мелодию, причем играл хорошо, хотя Лу Хань слышал композицию впервые.  
Осторожно он спустился по крутым ступенькам, добрался до гостиной и замер.  
За роялем сидела Син, длинная челка, которая вчера была заколота, падала ей на лицо, но ей это, кажется, совершенно не мешало. Белые пальцы легко порхали по клавишам, она даже в ноты не смотрела – видимо, знала мелодию наизусть.  
Но замер Лу Хань не из-за нее. В залитой светом гостиной, из которой убрали почти всю мебель, танцевал незнакомый парень. Лу Хань плохо разбирался в балете, все, что он слышал, – это слова типа “фуэте” или “гран батман”, но то, что он видел перед собой, было не просто круто, это было охуенно.  
За долю секунды балет стал любимым видом искусства для Лу Ханя. Если все танцоры двигались на сцене так, как этот парень в небольшой берлинской комнате, он явно многое упустил в своей жизни.  
– Ой, прости, кажется, мы тебя разбудили. – Син убрала пальцы с клавиш. Танцор остановился в полупрыжке и хмуро улыбнулся.  
Конечно, он тоже оказался корейцем. Эту квартиру немцы, видимо, избегали, или обитатели квартиры избегали немцев – в общем, какая разница. Смуглая кожа и черные выразительные глаза контрастировали с выкрашенными в белый волосами, и от этого контраста у Лу Ханя сердце почему-то начало биться чуть быстрее. Он всегда ценил красоту, а в этом мире она так редко встречалась.  
– Чонин, это Лу Хань, один из ребят, подобранных вчера Бэкри. Лу Хань, это Чонин, наш друг. Прости, у нас скоро выступление, вот и приходится репетировать в неподходящих местах в неподходящее время.  
– Ничего страшного. Я же у вас в гостях.  
– Конечно, ничего страшного, просто мы пока еще чувствуем себя неловко, когда на нас смотрят, – смущенно улыбнулась Син. – Бэкри спит, ее раньше трех часов не добудишься. Минсок убежал на работу, но обещал вечером заглянуть. На кухне блинчики, наверное, еще теплые. Если вы с Сехуном решите прогуляться, просто захлопните дверь за спиной. Адрес написан на листочке около зеркала в коридоре – вдруг вы решите вернуться.  
Из всей торопливой речи Лу Хань уловил главное: лучше ему свалить сейчас из гостиной, на кухне есть еда и их не выгоняют из квартиры.  
В гостиной он бы с радостью остался, ему действительно очень хотелось посмотреть как танцует этот Чонин, но две другие новости его бесконечно порадовали. Бесплатная пища и крыша над головой – о чем еще может мечтать автостопщик. 

Блинчики оказались на порядок лучше сэндвичей. Видимо, это было коронное блюдо Син, или просто вчера ей не хотелось готовить.  
После пятого Лу Хань понял две вещи: он больше не может и надо оставить хоть что-нибудь Сехуну, иначе тот его сам съест с кленовым сиропом и взбитыми сливками. Большого стола на кухне не было, вместо него стоял низкий корейский столик, от которых Лу Хань успел почти отвыкнуть. Он уютно устроился на подушках, налил себе чай, потому что не нашел кофе, и вслушался в тихую музыку из гостиной – видимо,ту неплохо звукоизолировали, потому что вряд ли Син специально старалась играть потише. Ему было настолько хорошо и спокойно, что Лу Хань сам не заметил, как вновь заснул.  
– Просто сонное царство какое-то, я чувствую себя обиженной пчелкой, – насмешливо прозвучал смутно знакомый голос.  
Лу Хань с неохотой разлепил глаза. Над ним стоял Минсок, широко расставив ноги, и солнечно улыбался. Так солнечно, что захотелось его ударить – люди не должны радоваться после рабочего дня, особенно, если другие ничего в это время не делали.  
– Син сказала, что ты на работе.  
– Утренняя смена закончилась, и я вернулся, чтобы вас проверить. Сюрприз, вы даже глаза не разлепили.  
– Разлепили, – мрачно ответил Лу Хань. – И перебрались с дивана на кухню.  
– Еда – величайший мотиватор. Хотя, судя по всему, у твоего приятеля другие интересы.  
– Сехун? Где он? – Лу Хань моментально запаниковал. С того бы сталось в одиночестве отправиться в город и угодить в какие-нибудь неприятности, например, подраться. Такое уже пару раз случалось. Сехун только на первый взгляд казался милым, беззащитным мальчиком, и многие слишком часто ошибались на его счет.  
– Сидит в гостиной, наслаждается искусством. Я только не понял, каким больше – длинными ногами Чонина или вырезом на платье Син. В любом случае ему ничего не светит, но смотрится забавно.  
Лу Хань чуть было не надул губы, как Бэкри вчера. Его-то из гостиной выставили, а Сехуну, значит, разрешили остаться. Мир, как обычно, оказался подлым и несправедливым местом.  
– А Син и Чонин, они вообще чем занимаются?  
Выглядела эта парочка очень профессионально, но вполне могла выступать в каком-нибудь любительском театре по вечерам, а по утрам, скажем, мыть посуду в китайской забегаловке. Таких историй Лу Хань знал гораздо больше, чем Шахразада своих сказок.  
– Учатся в Университете Искусств, только на разных отделениях. Син – пианистка, Чонин – танцор. Кажется, именно там они и познакомились. Поначалу терпеть друг друга не могли, но затем случилось чудо – первый совместный проект, второй, и вот уже Бэкри мечтает, чтобы Чонин со своим балетом свалил учиться куда подальше и попрестижнее, а то вдруг еще какое-нибудь чудо произойдет.  
– Бэкри ревнивая?  
– Ты даже не представляешь, – Минсок засмеялся и протянул ему руку. – Вставай, тебе повезло, что монстр не проснулся. Я покажу тебе немного Берлина, пока Бэкри откусывает голову твоему приятелю. Тот действительно слишком уж увлечен искусством.  
Поначалу Лу Хань все же решил позвать Сехуна с ними, все-таки чаще всего они знакомились с новым городом вместе, но потом небольшая, но мерзкая обида взяла верх. Если ему настолько интересно торчать в гостиной, что он даже о Лу Хане не вспомнил, пусть там и остается. 

На удивление вместо Берлинского собора или Бранденбургских ворот Минсок привел Лу Ханя к Гумбольдт-боксу. Футуристическое здание из стекла совершенно не вписывалось в традиционные европейские улицы вокруг, и от этого захватывало дух еще больше.  
– Там есть всякие обзорные экскурсии, – сказал Минсок. – Типа тебе расскажут про музей азиатского искусства.  
– Всю жизнь мечтал послушать про династию Хань, я прям чувствую недостаток знаний в этой части своей истории.  
Минсок засмеялся:  
– Гораздо интереснее площадка наверху, двадцать два метра, это не так уж высоко, но смотрится потрясающе.  
Лу Хань хотел сказать про свой страх высоты, посмотрел на сияющее лицо Минсока и заткнулся. В конце концов, тот не знал, хотел показать ему что-то действительно уникальное, а не очередной скучный собор. Можно было немного потерпеть.  
Правда, актером Лу Хань оказался так себе, особенно когда вцепился в руку Минсока и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Каждый раз ему казалось, что он побороол этот глупый страх, летал же он спокойно на самолетах, и каждый раз при взгляде на маленькие игрушечные здания внизу и еще более игрушечных людей, внутренности у него завязывались тугим холодным узлом и становилось сложно дышать.  
– Мог бы предупредить, – укоризненно сказал Минсок, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине.  
– Сейчас пройдет, – сквозь зубы ответил Лу Хань. – Первые пять минут самые страшные.  
В итоге он смог даже подойти к перилам, продолжая крепко сжимать ладонь Минсока, словно якорь, который не позволял ему рухнуть на землю. Берлин не был самым красивым городом, из всех, что он видел: в нем не оказалось изящества Милана, ярких цветов Амстердама или элегантности Парижа, не говоря уже о миксе из прошлого и будущего Токио, – но он выглядел приземленным, настоящим. Тем самым местом, где хочется просто жить, а не путаться в слишком узких улицах или задыхаться от жаркого воздуха.  
– В Берлин тяжело влюбиться, – Минсок будто прочитал его мысли. – Я его до сих пор не люблю, но он может сильно понравиться. Настолько сильно, что потом сложно представить себя в другом городе.  
Лу Хань только слабо улыбнулся в ответ.  
Он еще не встречал места, где ему действительно хотелось бы остаться. Быть может, проблема была не в месте, а в людях.  
Он познакомился много с кем за время своего путешествия, но мало кто остался в его памяти. В конце концов, та была не безразмерна. Порой Лу Ханю становилось интересно – что стало с теми, кого он называл друзьями, вместе пил, вместе танцевал, трахался с некоторыми из них, но эти мысли исчезали так же легко. как и появлялись. В его старом мобильнике хранились сотни номеров и ссылок на чужие твиттеры или инстаграмы, сейчас так просто было подглядеть в замочную скважину, чтобы узнать – практически что угодно. Вот только искушения у Лу Ханя не возникало.  
Все, что было, то прошло. Движение вперед гораздо увлекательнее любых воспоминаний. 

Минсок неожиданно посмотрел на часы и поморщился:  
– Слушай, мне страшно неудобно, что я вытащил тебя на прогулку, а сам сливаюсь, но я опаздываю на работу.  
– На еще одну?  
– Что поделать, жить в Европе – дороговато. Я тебя немного провожу, надеюсь, не потеряешься.  
– А где ты работаешь?  
Лу Хань понял, что ему смертельно не хочется возвращаться в квартиру Бэкри, объясняться с Сехуном, вежливо улыбаться Син: с Минсоком сейчас было намного проще и приятнее, – а сложности ему никогда не нравились.  
– В баре. Хочешь составить компанию?  
– Хочу, – кивнул головой Лу Хань.  
– Но никакой халявной выпивки за счет заведения.  
– Без проблем. 

Бар, где работал Минсок, оказался маленьким и уютным – в основном, туда приходили сложившиеся компании, чтобы немного расслабиться после работы или отпраздновать встречу за парой кружечек пива. Очень быстро Лу Хань потерялся в звуках немецкой речи, запахе сосисок и взрывах смеха. Большую часть времени Минсок просто разливал пиво, изредка смешивал коктейли и болтал с завсегдатаями, почти не обращая внимания на сгорбленную фигуру, притулившуюся на одном из стульев возле барной стойки. Лу Ханю было скучно – вероятно, ему стоило пойти в свой временный дом, а не тратить минуты и часы рядом с человеком, который на него даже не смотрел.  
Скорее всего, он бы просто ушел, но тут в бар ввалилась действительно большая компания, обе официантки заметались, не успевая выполнять заказы, и неожиданно Лу Хань оказался с подносом, полным пивных кружек. Он не особо любил эту работу, но знал, что и как делать, порой им с Сехуном приходилось добывать деньги и таким способом. Хозяева маленьких заведений никогда не отказывались от лишних рук в напряженные дни.  
Когда все немного успокоилось и выдохшийся Лу Хань вновь вернулся на облюбованный стул возле стойки, Минсок с улыбкой поставил перед ним огромную кружку с виски и колой.  
– Я подумал, что ты один из тех парней, которые любят виски, – пояснил он.  
Лу Хань был из тех парней, которые пьют все, что горит, а то, что не горит, – поджигают и пьют, но не стал уточнять этот факт.  
– А как же “никакой выпивки за счет заведения”?  
– Я думаю, ты заслужил. Заведение очень тебе благодарно. 

В квартиру Бэкри они вернулись уже под утро, хотя смена Минсока закончилась в два ночи. На улице было тепло, и, несмотря на усталость, Лу Ханю захотелось немного пройтись, потом еще немного, а затем небо окрасилось рассветными лучами, быстро посветлело, и на часах оказалось уже шесть.  
Расставаться не хотелось. Ему нравилось болтать с Минсоком, несмотря на то, что они постоянно путались в трех языках, корейском, китайском и немецком, но это выглядело забавно. Минсок был словно старый друг, потерянный в далеком детстве и неожиданно встреченный в кафе за углом. Пожалуй, впервые Лу Хань чувствовал что-то подобное, даже с Сехуном было совсем не так – скорее, там хотелось защищать и оберегать, а не обсуждать сборную Германии по футболу полтора часа без перерыва, не обращая внимания на то, куда ведут ноги.  
– Хорошо, что этим утром я не работаю, – зевнул Минсок, обнимая Лу Ханя за плечи. – Иначе бы и кофе меня не спас.  
– Упс. Хорошо, что ты не работаешь.  
Обычно ему не нравилось, когда его трогали, особенно малознакомые люди, но прикосновения Минсока ощущались – правильными, что ли. Нужное слово никак не находилось, и Лу Хань решил, что не будет его искать. Ни к чему усложнять и без того сложную жизнь.  
– Надеюсь, Бэкри меня не выгонит, – Минсок зевнул еще раз. – Нет сил добираться до своей конуры.  
– А Бэкри кого-то выгоняет? Правда?  
– Ты плохо ее знаешь. Она еще и вещи вслед выкинет, если что-то ее не устроит. Рядом с Син она стала поспокойней, а до этого была настоящая хулиганка. – Минсок поморщился, подбирая слово. – Из тех, с кем не хочешь встречаться в темном переулке, потому что можешь уйти без штанов и кошелька.  
Лу Хань громко фыркнул. Бэкри казалась такой хрупкой и женственной, что мысль о грабежах в переулках совсем с ней не вязалась.  
– В общем, если она притащила с собой Чанёля, а Чонин, как обычно, завис рядом с Син, то придется мне вас покинуть.  
– А Чанёль кто такой?  
Минсок задумался.  
– Чанёль – барабанщик в будущей самой крутой немецкой рок-группе. Только не спрашивай про их отношения с Бэкри. Я в это не лезу и тебе не советую. Официально они лучшие друзья, бро навсегда и заодно ударник с вокалисткой.  
– Так Бэкри поет?  
– Бэкри делает все. Просто что-то у нее получается хуже, например, быть хорошей девочкой, – хмыкнул Минсок. – Хватит сплетничать, мы уже почти пришли.  
– Веселая у вас тут корейская компания подобралась, просто “маленький Сеул”.  
– Эй, ну вы-то с Син китайцы.  
– Я и говорю, маленький Сеул.  
Дверь им открыл заспанный Чонин, который молча мотнул головой, приглашая войти. Устраиваясь на футоне рядом с Минсоком, Лу Хань с удивлением сообразил, что, кажется, впервые за два года провел день, ни словом не обменявшись с Сехуном. Он тут же пообещал себе, что такого больше не повторится, и забыл о собственном обещании на следующее утро. 

 

Квартира Бэкри, точнее, Бэкри и Син, потому что они снимали ее вместе, была похожа на мини-театр и сумасшедший дом одновременно. Здесь постоянно пели, танцевали, весело ругались, еще веселее мирились, постоянно встречали и провожали кучу разных людей, говорили на трех или четырех языках одновременно и жили в доме так, словно постоянно ехали куда-то.  
По крайней мере, от этой квартиры у Лу Ханя все время возникало чувство путешествия, когда ты не знаешь, с кем и где проведешь следующий день. Разве что Минсок вносил нотку стабильности в этот разноголосый хор. Он не был ни танцором, ни музыкантом, ни актером, рисовал из рук вон плохо и работал курьером и барменом, где ему стабильно платили деньги. Лу Хань понятия не имел, что связывало его с этой странной компанией, а на прямой вопрос Минсок ответил, что ему с ними весело.  
Слово “весело” объясняло все и одновременно ничего не объясняло. Впрочем, Лу Хань догадывался, что Минсока рядом с Бэкри и Син удерживало то же самое ощущение, что давным-давно выгнало его из дома: страх стать обычным, утонуть в рутине, окончательно вырасти. Здесь это не грозило никому.  
Как ни странно, лучше всего в обстановку постоянного дурдома вписался Сехун. Он то гулял где-то вместе с Чонином, то ходил на репетиции к Бэкри и таинственному Чанёлю, о котором Лу Хань столько слышал, но еще ни разу не видел, а еще очень много времени проводил рядом с Син. Со стороны это выглядело так, словно он решил стать второй тенью девушки. Бэкри подобное поведение немного напрягало, поэтому она постоянно отпускала язвительные комментарии, но, видимо, всерьез Сехуна не воспринимала, так что из дома не выгоняла и разборок не устраивала.  
Гораздо больше ее волновал Чонин.  
В свой первый скандал в квартире Лу Хань как раз влетел по неосторожности на второй или третий день, потому что  
потому что Бэкри встала не с той ноги, Син не оказалось дома, а Чонин не вовремя вышел на кухню попить воды.  
– Решил сюда переехать?  
– Мы репетируем.  
– Надеюсь, исключительно в вертикальной позиции. Впрочем, о чем это я, в вертикальной позиции тоже много можно интересного нарепетировать.  
– Я передам Син, что ты думаешь о ее верности.  
– Сделай это, и я сломанным карандашом выпущу тебе кишки, а потом пилочкой для ногтей вырежу голосовые связки, – тихо сообщила Бэкри.  
Лу Хань вжался в стену – угрозы выглядели не то чтобы серьезными, скорее, пугало то, каким тоном они были сказаны. Чонин всего лишь пожал плечами. Судя по всему, он привык к подобному поведению.  
– Что молчишь, ответить нечего? – постепенно начала заводиться Бэкри.  
– Предпочитаю не разговаривать с идиотами, – ответил Чонин. – Опустят на свой уровень и победят за счет опыта.  
– Ты назвал меня идиоткой, я правильно расслышала?  
– Думай в силу собственной сообразительности, как именно я тебя назвал и почему.  
– Ты охуел, Чонин-а? Если ты репетируешь, – последнее слово Бэкри произнесла с явной издевкой,– с Син, это не значит, что ты можешь разевать на меня свою грязную пасть.  
– Я с Син действительно репетирую, а вот что ты делаешь по вечерам с Чанёлем, я понятия не имею. Говорят, что больше всего подозревают те, кто сами в чем-то виноваты.  
– Ах ты сука, – Бэкри вскочила с места и фурией вылетела из кухни.  
Чонин еще раз пожал плечами – в этот раз виновато.  
– Не обращай внимания, у нее случается.  
– Такое случается со всеми женщинами, поэтому я предпочитаю мужчин, – пробормотал Лу Хань больше сам себе.  
Он не скрывался, просто каминг-аут таким образом устраивать не планировал. Но Чонин только понимающе улыбнулся в ответ. Больше они это не обсуждали. 

Время тянулось – одновременно слишком медленно и слишком быстро. Быстро в те моменты, когда Лу Хань гулял с Минсоком, или торчал в его баре, или играл в компьютерные игры с Чонином. Медленно, когда все или почти все уходили из квартиры или репетировали. В такие моменты хотелось завыть от скуки или начать бегать по стенам, нетерпеливо глядя на часы. Лу Хань предпочитал читать. Книги на корейском, китайском, немецком, английском и даже итальянском валялись повсюду, и среди них можно было отыскать путеводитель по Южной Африке, – кстати, вот где они никогда не бывали с Сехуном, – Лао Цзы, Цай Цзюнь и Кон Сонок с ее “Приходите на поле гаоляна”. Лу Хань понятия не имел, кто подбирал эту странную библиотеку, но книги позволяли не мучиться от неясной тоски.  
Иногда к нему приходил Сехун, усаживался рядом или клал голову на колени – Лу Хань запускал пальцы в отросшие и теперь всегда чистые пряди, бессмысленно их перебирал, пока кому-то из них это не надоедало.  
Пару раз Сехун хотел о чем-то поговорить, даже открывал рот, но замолкал и быстро уходил. Лу Хань догадывался о чем тот хотел сказать: “Не слишком ли мы задержались на месте, хён?” Но, кажется, прощание с квартирой, точнее, с Син или Чонином, Лу Хань пока не разобрался, пугало его так же сильно.  
Они продолжали плыть в мутной воде жизни в квартире – порой убирались, порой готовили завтрак, чтобы не казаться совсем уж нахлебниками. Ни Син, ни Бэкри ничего им не говорили, словно молча приняли в свою семью, где не было ни одного кровного родственника, но отношения казались лучше, чем в иных кланах.  
Минсок косвенно это подтвердил, случайно обмолвившись, что впервые видит, как Бэкри не злится из-за того, что кто-то так надолго завис. Лу Хань хотел спросить, не пора ли им съезжать, но, как и Сехун, быстро закрыл рот.  
Порой лучше молчать, чтобы потом не разбираться с последствиями неосторожно сказанных слов.

Есть такое понятие – точка невозврата. По крайней мере, Лу Хань не сомневался, что у него эти точки были. Момент, когда он отказался дополнительно заниматься математикой из-за футбола, когда тайком накопил деньги и улетел в Корею, когда познакомился с Сехуном и почувствовал, как внутри что-то громко щелкнуло: “Вот же он, лови”, – когда они вдвоем уехали в Европу, когда Лу Хань поднял руку, останавливая свою первую машину.  
Если посчитать, таких моментов накопилось немало, и что могла изменить еще одна “точка”? В конце концов, это были просто слова – изменить можно все, кроме смерти. По крайней мере, Лу Хань думал именно так.  
“Точкой невозврата” в Берлине стала постоянная работа. Не то чтобы ему было стыдно перед Син и Бэкри, скорее, слишком скучно сидеть в одиночестве дома, и после того, как милая китаянка из забегаловки по соседству предложила ему немного помочь, Лу Хань не отказался.  
Теперь он тоже вставал рано утром, торопливо принимал душ, а потом перебегал через дорогу, чтобы полдня улыбаться клиентам, накладывать в контейнеры и разогревать еду, подавать бутылки и вновь улыбаться клиентам. Чаще всего в забегаловку заходили китайцы из округи: неразговорчивые рабочие, торопливо съедавшие порцию лапши со свининой, и наоборот слишком разговорчивые молодые мамы с детьми, которым надоедало сидеть в парке. Еще часто заходили немцы, любившие поесть быстро и недорого, но при этом постоянно морщившиеся, словно в подсобном помещении умерла крыса, – Лу Хань проверил, в забегаловке не то что крыс, даже подсобного помещения не оказалось.  
Но больше всего ему нравились туристы – их было легко отличить по любопытству в глазах, вопросам “А что это? А это вкусно?” с жутким французским или английским акцентом и просьбам показать, как добраться до собора или Бранденбургских ворот. Он не знал немецкого, но быстро запомнил несколько расхожих фраз, чтобы не молчать в ответ или не звать на помощь напарницу. Лу Хань постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что немного завидует этим туристам. У них впереди достопримечательности, незнакомые улицы, случайные встречи, а ему с утра вновь придется надеть униформу и подавать, разогревать, отвечать, улыбаться – все ради того, чтобы заработать несколько евро и отдать их Син за еду и аренду.  
Через неделю он перестал врать себе, что дело в чувстве неловкости. Во-первых, они с Сехуном могли уехать в любой момент, во-вторых, их никто не выгонял.  
И это осознание, эта “точка невозврата” напугала его гораздо сильнее, чем китайская забегаловка. Настолько, что он начал складывать вещи в рюкзак, поражаясь, когда успел обрасти таким количеством ненужной, но милой фигни.  
Вечером в баре Лу Хань не пытался помогать, не обращал внимания на окружающих – просто сидел за стойкой, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Даже большой бокал любимого виски, который поставил перед ним Минсок, не вывел Лу Ханя из состояния полутранса.  
– Дело серьезное, я гляжу. Что-то случилось?  
Впервые за вечер Лу Хань соизволил нормально сесть, но теперь он слепо уставился в пустоту. Он понятия не имел, что ответить на вопрос.  
“Да, случилось, и тебе это вряд ли понравится?”. До него наконец дошло, почему он никак не может найти в себе силы, чтобы уехать.  
Все дело было в Минсоке. Людей, с которыми легко общаться, можно найти повсюду, даже среди индийских отшельников в Непале, и если бы все сводилось к общению, Лу Хань бы не торчал уже третий месяц в Берлине, делая вид, что ему просто очень нравится город, да и компания хорошая подобралась.  
Наверное, если бы у него, как у нормальных людей, в животе появлялись бабочки, а в глазах сердечки, он бы раньше сообразил, что происходит, и раньше бы сбежал, пока боль от расставания казалась бы терпимой. Вот только Лу Хань понятия не имел, что должны чувствовать нормальные люди, – сам он до этого никогда не влюблялся.  
Конечно, был Сехун, но он всегда воспринимал его больше как брата с элементами “мы друзья, а еще иногда трахаемся”. Любовью, флиртом, романтикой – ни одним из этих пошлых и избитых слов Лу Хань бы даже под пытками не назвал бы их отношения.  
Сехун для него являлся чем-то вроде константы в жизни: солнце встает на востоке, самгепсаль вкусный, Сехун рядом, все хорошо и правильно.  
С Минсоком ничего не выглядело правильно с точки зрения Лу Ханя.  
Именно поэтому он сейчас сидел в баре посередине Берлина, сжимал в руках бокал с виски и не знал, как предложить Минсоку пойти куда-нибудь в укромное (или не очень) место и заняться безудержным сексом. Раньше все казалось проще. Максимум, что мог получить в ответ Лу Хань, – это очередной шрам на лице, не такая уж большая потеря, а теперь цена выглядела слишком серьезной.  
Он не знал, как отреагирует на отказ: заплачет, подерется с кем-то, поймает первую тачку до какого-нибудь Франкфурта, вернется домой, вытащит из постелей Сехуна и Чонина и заставит их с ним трахаться. Если раздобыть где-нибудь травки или кокса, то можно уговорить Син и Бэкри присоединиться – чем больше народу, тем веселее, апокалипсис должен быть крутым.  
– Мы через пятнадцать минут закрываемся, я попрошу Ингрид снять за меня кассу, и мы поговорим, ладно? – Минсок потрепал Лу Ханя по плечу. Наверное, надеялся приободрить, вот только эффект получился обратный. Лу Хань еще больше сжался, мечтая оказаться невидимым и где-нибудь подальше отсюда, желательно на Марсе. Врать он никогда не любил и не умел, а Минсок всегда задавал прямые вопросы и терпеливо, словно клещами, вытаскивал ответы.  
После того, как бар закрылся, еще час они молча бродили по улицам, благо погода выдалась теплая. Все внутри Лу Ханя кричало: “Просто спроси его, чувак, нет так нет”. Но он упорно стискивал зубы и упрямо шел вперед, не обращая внимания, следует ли за ним Минсок. Всю жизнь Лу Хань был сторонником теории, что лучше горькая правда, чем самая сладкая неопределенность – и вот он, финал всех теорий и иллюзий. Ненависть к себе у него сейчас просто зашкаливала.  
– Слушай, – Минсок наконец не выдержал, – я не знаю, что случилось, но если ты решил кого-нибудь убить, то так и скажи, я помогу спрятать труп.  
Против воли Лу Хань рассмеялся.  
Чувство юмора – одна из тех вещей, которые ему так нравились в Минсоке. Впрочем, список этих вещей давно бы не поместился ни в одном, даже очень толстом, блокноте. Наверное, это правда, что нравиться люди начинают за что-то, продолжают нравиться вопреки, а заканчивается все тем, что ты гуляешь по улицам Берлина и не можешь признаться, словно тебе снова пятнадцать лет, и самая красивая девчонка в классе не смотрит в твою сторону.  
– Слушай, – подхватил Лу Хань, – я понял, что у меня спермотоксикоз, поэтому я решил кого-нибудь убить, так что помощь с трупом будет как раз кстати.  
– Если у тебя спермотоксикоз, не проще кого-нибудь изнасиловать?  
– Но ты предложил спрятать труп, а не подержать жертву!  
Минсок ухмыльнулся:  
– И кто же жертва? Только не говори, что это наша прекрасная Бэкри.  
– Не скажу, – Лу Хань аж остановился от такого предположения. – С чего ты вообще взял? Она вообще не в моем вкусе.  
Если уж выбирать для изнасилования особу женского пола, причем знакомую, он бы выбрал Син – в конце концов, такие сиськи и волосы мало кого могли оставить равнодушным, плюс тихие китайские женщины – это всегда хорошо. Конечно, когда они действительно тихие.  
– Чонин? – теперь уже удивился Минсок.  
– Тебя изумляет, что это Чонин или что это парень? Хотя это точно не Чонин. – Лу Хань пристально посмотрел на Минсока, ожидая ответа, зачем-то даже пальцы за спиной скрестил.  
– То, что парень как раз не удивляет, я думал, что у вас Сехуном что-то там такое… Просто вы с Чонином вроде особо не общаетесь, да и тот как раз больше по девочкам.  
– У нас с Сехуном нет ничего такого, – Лу Хань продолжал держать за спиной скрещенные пальцы, мысленно добавив: “По крайней мере, сейчас”.  
– В общем, нам нужен симпатичный мальчик лет примерно двадцати-двадцати пяти. Клуб? Я знаю парочку с подходящим контингентом.  
– Окей, теперь удивился я, – честно признался Лу Хань. – Откуда ты знаешь такие клубы?  
– Лу Хань. – Минсок почесал кончик носа. – Я думал, ты давно догадался.  
– О чем догадался?  
– О том, что я гей вообще-то. Это была одна из причин, почему я уехал из Кореи. Там таких не очень любят, здесь любят не сильнее, но хотя бы делают вид.  
– Минсок, – Лу Хань вздохнул, – во-первых, мне кажется, нужно присесть, потому что мой гейдар еще никогда так не ошибался. Во-вторых, ты мне нравишься.  
Если б можно было купить кнопочку с функцией “отменить последние слова”, Лу Хань бы не пожалел любых денег, особенно сейчас. Но что сказано, то сказано. Минсок никогда не жаловался на слух.  
– А вот теперь, кажется, пора присесть мне, – надтреснуто рассмеялся Минсок. – Мой, не знаю как назвать, лавдар только что тоже дал огромный сбой.  
Они стояли посреди какой-то незнакомой улицы и просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом начали смеяться, как идиоты, сгибаясь пополам, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы.  
– Это было самое оригинальное признание из всех, что я слышал, – отсмеявшись, признался Лу Хань.  
– Твое еще оригинальнее. “Я хочу потрахаться, не знаю с кем, кстати, ты подойдешь, все забывал тебе об этом рассказать”.  
– Я думал, что ты натурал!  
– Я думал, что ты не натурал, но запал на Бэкри.  
– Короче, – подытожил Лу Хань, – с интуицией у нас обоих хуево, можем перейти к чему-нибудь более интересному.

 

Первый поцелуй у них получился идеальным – не было никакой неловкости, стеснения, литров слюны, зубов в труднодоступных местах. Мягкое прикосновение губ к губам, пальцы Минсока на щеках Лу Ханя, ладони Лу Ханя на плечах Минсока, сбившееся дыхание и слегка закружившаяся голова.  
– Я не уверен точно, что живу недалеко, но я знаю, как можно вызвать такси, – сообщил Минсок, когда минут через десять они оторвались друг от друга.  
Лу Хань только кивнул в ответ.  
Забавно, но Минсок действительно жил недалеко, и до его дома они дошли практически бегом, не разжимая руки и изредка быстро целуясь. Вот теперь действительно можно было почувствовать себя словно в пятнадцать, когда колени подкашиваются от одной мысли, что самая красивая девочка класса все-таки согласилась не просто пойти с тобой на свидание, но потом позвала к себе, чтобы “посмотреть телевизор”. Все дело в том, что в пятнадцать лет Лу Хань ничего подобного не испытывал, а “телевизор смотрел” с мальчиком на класс постарше, и колени тогда дрожали от мысли, что их застукают родители.  
Квартира Минсока, во-первых, оказалась действительно крошечной, где вдвоем с трудом можно было развернуться, а, во-вторых, полной противоположностью квартире Бэкри и Син. Здесь, вместо творческого и не очень бардака, царствовала почти стерильная чистота. Никакой пыли, разбросанной повсюду одежды и обуви, валяющихся книг, проспектов и рекламных буклетов. Именно такую комнату можно сфотографировать и послать маме снимок, чтобы она в кои-то веки гордилась своим сыном: он наконец научился застилать за собой постель.  
На пороге Минсок немного замялся:  
– Может, кофе или вина?  
Необходимый этикет, чтобы придать сегодняшнему вечеру хотя бы видимость романтики.  
– Если ты нальешь мне вина после виски, то я смогу разве что заснуть на полу, – улыбнулся Лу Хань, прижимаясь губами к его виску, где билась тонкая ниточка пульса.  
Они оба раздевались медленно, неторопливо, словно давая друг другу шанс передумать, сказать, что все было неудачной шуткой и, может, действительно лучше по бокалу вина и разойтись. Лу Хань видел, как дрожат пальцы Минсока, когда тот расстегивал рубашку, и чувствовал, что его собственные трясутся не меньше.  
Черт его знает почему. Это был не первый и не последний секс у каждого, они явно оба прекрасно представляли, что делать, но все равно нервничали, словно те самые школьники после первого свидания.  
Лу Хань, стянув футболку, протянул руку, погладил Минсока по щекам, взъерошил волосы на затылке, успокаивая то ли его, то ли себя.  
Тот только закрыл глаза и потянулся за очередным поцелуем. В этот раз он получился жарким, страстным, с прикушенными губами и капелькой чьей-то крови, смешавшейся со слюной.  
Лу Хань уронил Минсока на узкую, слишком узкую кровать, – вдвоем не развернуться – навалился сверху, провел языком по выступающим острым ключицам, скользнул ниже к соску. Это не было похоже на торопливый перепих, слова лучше в словаре не нашлось бы, с Сехуном. Лу Хань и Минсок так же медленно, как раздевались, изучали тела друг друга, касаясь пальцами и губами, отыскивая те самые точки, которые заставляют стонать и выгибаться.  
Минсок подался вперед, потерся членом о бедро Лу Ханя и болезненно застонал.  
– Смазка и презервативы под кроватью.  
Вообще-то, для первого раза это было чересчур, минет или совместная дрочка – максимум на что Лу Хань надеялся, но спорить он не стал.  
Кровать противно скрипела под ними, когда он постарался как можно шире развести ноги Минсока, когда пропихнул внутрь сначала один палец, затем второй.  
– Надеюсь, соседи у тебя не злобные твари, – пробормотал Лу Хань, целуя лоб Минсока и осторожно толкаясь бедрами.  
– Пе-ре-терпят, – выдохнул тот, кусая губы и цепляясь до побелевших костяшек за деревянное изголовье.  
Ничего медленного и плавного больше не осталось, только хаотичные, рваные движения, шумные стоны, глаза Минсока с настолько расширившимися зрачками, что, казалось, они затопили всю радужку. Почему-то именно эти глаза и взгляд – безумный и одновременно растерянный – заставил Лу Хань окончательно растерять остатки самоконтроля.  
Он начал двигаться еще быстрее, закинув на плечо ногу Минсока, и обхватил его член, двигая рукой в том же сумасшедшем темпе.  
Пот катился по ним градом, и короткие рыжие волосы Минсока слиплись смешными колючками, словно у ежика, – Лу Хань не удержался, провел свободной рукой по влажным прядям, и этого простого жеста оказалось достаточно. Минсок выгнулся, сжимая в себе себе член Лу Ханя почти до боли, и тут же кончил, длинно и со стоном выдыхая. Лу Ханя накрыло почти сразу за ним, но он еще некоторое время не двигался, чувствуя как пульсирующее тепло от паха растекается по всему телу, превращает в его в какое-то малиновое желе.  
С ним так бывало после отличного секса. Жаль, что тот случался нечасто.  
– Ванная, – прошептал Минсок, отпихивая от себя Лу Ханя и осторожно выбираясь из-под него. – Сейчас вернусь.  
Вернулся он вместе с влажными салфетками и мокрым полотенцем, которыми наспех обтер сначала себя, хотя они оба пользовались презервативами и следов от спермы не осталось, а затем Лу Ханя.  
Уместиться вдвоем на кровати оказалось сложно, почти невозможно, если только не переплестись руками и ногами словно щупальцами. Засыпать слишком близко от кого-то Лу Хань не любил, он даже Сехуна всегда отпихивал, чтобы тот дал ему возможность дышать, но, как ни странно, в этот раз отрубился почти сразу, уткнувшись носом в теплую шею Минсока. 

Утро для Лу Ханя началось с дребезжания старого механического будильника – оказалось, что такие еще существуют – и лихорадочно мечущегося по комнате Минсока.  
– Мы проспали! – трагическим тоном сообщил тот, пытаясь одновременно натянуть джинсы и носки. Акробатический этюд выглядел настолько забавно, что Лу Хань практически сразу проснулся.  
– А где мой утренний поцелуй? – капризно поинтересовался он, вылезая из кровати и чувствуя, что у него ноет каждая мышца. Думать о том, как ощущает себя Минсок, у которого явно еще и задница болела, думать не хотелось.  
– Сначала зубы почисти, потом поцелуй.  
На душ времени не осталось совершенно, поэтому пришлось ограничиться очередной порцией влажных салфеток и собственным пальцем, чтобы провести по зубам мятной пастой. Запасной щетки у Минсока, разумеется, не оказалось.  
Утренний поцелуй вышел торопливым и смазанным, но Лу Хань все равно шагал по улицам Берлина со счастливой улыбкой. Он действительно был по-детски оглушающе счастлив, настолько, что не обращал внимания на тычки в плечи и спину торопящихся немцев. По дороге он решил, что ему так хорошо, что совершенно не хочется портить настроение в забегаловке, поэтому позвонил на работу и сказался больным. Хозяйка, судя по тону, ему не поверила, но все равно дала выходной. В конце концов, Лу Хань работал у нее незаконно, поэтому платила она ему гроши, а посетителям он нравился, так что искать очередного дарового работника ей явно не хотелось.  
Именно поэтому Лу Хань пришел домой слишком рано – обычно в это время он уже торчал в забегаловке. Квартира встретила его непривычной тишиной: никто не играл на рояле, не топал в комнате, разучивая очередные движения, Бэкри громко не трепалась по скайпу. Лу Хань от неожиданности поначалу подумал, что оглох.  
Он прошел на кухню, чтобы сварить кофе – у Минсока он даже стакан воды выпить не успел – и обнаружил там незнакомого парня с короткими черными волосами в халате на голое тело. Пояс у халата развязался, поэтому можно было рассмотреть все прелести, на которые смотреть после ночи отличного секса не хотелось совершенно. Но Лу Хань промолчал, он все еще не хотел портить чудесное утреннее настроение.  
– Привет, – сказал он, – я Лу Хань. Не помешаю?  
– Привет, – широко улыбнулся в ответ парень, словно только что встретил лучшего друга, потерянного пару лет назад. – Я Чанёль, Пак Чанёль, и мне ты точно не помешаешь.  
– Я много о тебе слышал, – брякнул первое пришедшее в голову Лу Хань, поддерживая светскую беседу.  
– Я о тебе тоже. Странно, что в первый раз встречаемся.  
– Да ты как-то в гости не заходишь.  
– Скорее, ты тут почти не появляешься.  
Лу Хань сообразил, что Чанёль прав. Последнее время домой он возвращался поздно вечером и сразу ложился спать, потому что утром ему надо было в забегаловку, а вечера он проводил в баре с Минсоком. Свободные дни он тоже проводил с Минсоком – они то ходили по магазинам, то осматривали достопримечательности, то просто гуляли по городу, болтая обо всем и ни о чем и делая смешные фотографии друг друга.  
– Упс. Я как-то не заметил.  
– Да мне-то что, – ответил Чанёль. Голос у него оказался низкий, густой и совсем не вязался с его улыбающимся лицом и торчащими смешными ушами. Такой голос хотелось записать на диктофон и потом слушать в плеере, отгораживаясь от остальных людей. Странно, что в этой группе, о которой Лу Хань тоже много слышал, он был ударником, а не каким-нибудь бэк-вокалистом.  
– Чанни, ты где? – на кухню вплыла Бэкри в короткой ночной сорочке, настолько короткой и кружевной, что Лу Хань по достоинству оценил не только грудь отличной формы, но и крепкие белые ляжки. – Ой, не ожидала тебя так рано увидеть.  
Последняя фраза явно предназначалась Лу Ханю, и он смог только промямлить ту же неубедительную отмазку про болезнь.  
Бэкри ему тоже не поверила, но расспрашивать не стала – она чувствовала себя откровенно неловко, словно ее только что поймали на краже в магазине или что-то типа того.  
В общем, так оно и было. Лу Хань давно перестал быть наивным мальчиком и сложить один плюс один – распахнутый халат и откровенную сорочку – не представляло для него труда. Страшно хотелось спросить про Син, про то как Бэкри смотрит ей в глаза, но это было не его дело. По большому счету, он тут меньше всех имел права задавать свои вопросы. Конечно, Сехуну он изменял, как и Сехун ему, но это всегда было несерьезно, они оба знали, что это просто секс, но свести все к одной ночи с Минсоком Лу Хань не собирался.  
Кофе закипел, и он осторожно перелил его из турки в чашку.  
Чанёль продолжал с любопытством смотреть на него, все так же широко улыбаясь, Бэкри топталась на пороге, комкая подол сорочки и задирая ее все выше и выше. Настолько, что при желании Лу Хань мог бы рассмотреть ее трусики или отсутствие оных – вот только смотреть в ту сторону он не собирался.  
Неожиданно он почувствовал, как остро ему не хватает Сехуна. За этот месяц они обменялись максимум десятком фраз, и все их общение сводилось к сну на одном диване. Это было неправильно – словно солнце вдруг начало вставать на западе, а трава из зеленой резко стала розовой или фиолетовой. Лу Хань даже на кактус посмотрел на холодильнике, чтобы убедиться – тот все еще не изменил цвет, мир не перевернулся, инопланетяне не прилетели.  
– У тебя чисто случайно нет пары сигарет? – обратился он к Чанёлю.  
– Чисто случайно есть. – Тот выложил на стол пачку “Кента” и зажигалку. – Хорошо, что я про запас несколько штук таскаю, вечно их теряю. – Он покрутил красный “Крикет” в пальцах и положил на место.  
– Спасибо, – Лу Хань засунул в карман “Кент” и бочком выскользнул из кухни, плечом задев Бэкри. Та аж подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
– Ничего не говори Син, пожалуйста, – жарко прошептала она ему в ухо, схватив за руку.  
Лу Хань молча кивнул в ответ. Он предпочитал не лезть в чужие дела и не разносить сплетни.  
Это были проблемы Бэкри и Син, ну вот теперь и Чанёля. Как они собирались разруливать их между собой, Лу Ханя волновало мало. Тем более, сейчас. Он сам ухитрился запутаться в треугольнике, которой сложно было назвать любовным, но легче от этого не становилось. Лу Хань лучше других знал, что Сехун ненавидит выяснять отношения, терпит до последнего, но потом взрывается смертоноснее, чем ядерная бомба. Шансов отползти на безопасное расстояние и переждать ни у кого не остается.  
Напоследок Лу Хань развернулся и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Чанёля. Тот продолжал сидеть за столом, все так же улыбаясь, словно Бог или Ктулху таким его и задумал, с вечной улыбкой на лице. Но в глазах у него за напускной веселостью просматривалась почти звериная тоска.  
Делиться всегда нелегко. 

Не то чтобы Лу Хань осуждал Бэкри – большинство из знакомых ему типа лесбиянок рано или поздно уходили к парням, некоторые уже вышли замуж и обзавелись детьми, просто ему было очень жаль Син. Она определенно такого не заслуживала. Впрочем, как и Сехун.  
Лу Хань дошел до маленького парка – он знал, там есть скамейка, надежно скрытая кустарником, где риск нарваться на штраф за курение в неположенном месте был минимальным. К счастью, как он и думал, там не оказалось никаких влюбленных парочек или мам с детьми, поэтому он уселся, достал подаренную Чанёлем пачку, вытряхнул сигарету и впервые за год глубоко затянулся. С непривычки дым обжег легкие, и Лу Хань закашлялся, вытирая с глаз выступившие слезы. Курил он действительно очень редко, только в исключительных случаях. Вторая затяжка пошла намного легче.  
На маленьком пруду неподалеку громко крякали утки, где-то громко плакал ребенок и его еще громче пытались успокоить на немецком, из соседних кустов играла незнакомая попсовая песенка – видимо, кто-то включил плеер на полную катушку, и от всей этой какофонии звуков у Лу Ханя начала болеть голова. Он бы с радостью перебрался в место потише, но сил вставать и куда-то вновь идти уже не осталось.  
Все, что ему сейчас требовалось, – несколько сигарет и возможность хорошо обдумать ситуацию.  
Лу Хань не хотел уезжать из Берлина, что было бы проще всего. Дорога и расстояния лечат любую душевную боль, главное, уехать достаточно далеко. Вот только ему действительно нравился Минсок – так как никто никогда не нравился, а Лу Хань успел достаточно проебать в своей жизни отношений, чтобы рисковать еще и этими, когда все только начало получаться.  
Вторую сигарету Лу Хань прикурил от первой, не обращая внимания на горький привкус во рту. Ребенок перестал плакать, и почему-то от этого сразу стало легче, словно вот-вот должна была появиться Гермиона Грейнджер на метле, взмахнуть волшебной палочкой и проблема решилась бы сама собой.  
Сехун никогда не требовал от Лу Ханя верности – “ты можешь заниматься сексом только со мной и ни с кем другим”, он требовал гораздо больше. Что бы там ни случилось, кто бы с кем ни трахался, они оставались друг для друга главными, первыми и в каком-то смысле единственными, а появление Минсока угрожало всей этой хрупкой конструкции. Вряд ли бы тот согласился на вариант – “а еще у нас был охуенный секс, через пару лет, может, повторим”. Он с силой сжал в пальцах недокуренную сигарету – бычок обжег пальцы, и Лу Хань тихо зашипел от боли. Как ни странно, та его немного отрезвила.  
Он настолько загнал себя в эмо-страдания, что не подумал о самом простом и очевидном варианте – поговорить с обоими. Они бы могли снять с Сехуном квартиру на двоих, найти работу получше, даже поступить в университет, а с Минсоком Лу Хань продолжал бы встречаться, как это принято у обычных людей. Свидания, романтические комедии, футбол под пиво или соджу – он действительно плохо представлял, что делают вместе влюбленные пары, но Лу Хань знал, что быстро научится.  
В конце концов, им бы все равно пришлось где-то остановиться, рано или поздно, почему бы не в Берлине. В эту минуту Лу Хань не сомневался, что все получится – Сехун согласится, Минсок обрадуется, дети больше не будут плакать в этом парке и во всем мире наступят счастье и царство розовых пони.  
Порой обманывать себя так легко и приятно. Лу Хань достал третью сигарету, посмотрел на нее и убрал в пачку. Хорошая сказочка придумалась, вот только он пока еще не выяснил, хочет ли Минсок хоть каких-нибудь отношений с ним.  
Телефон разразился старой песенкой Кейши, и Лу Хань невольно улыбнулся сам себе. У Минсока закончилась первая работа, значит, через пару часов они встретятся и смогут все обсудить, как разумные взрослые люди.  
От последней мысли Лу Хань не просто улыбнулся, он мысленно рассмеялся – видела бы его сейчас мама, наверное, очень бы удивилась.

[ ](http://savepic.ru/5343550.jpg)

Из парка он вышел в приподнятом настроении, насвистывая под нос ту самую попсовую песенку из чужого плеера. Он остановился перед урной, подержал на весу пачку сигарет, но потом все-таки убрал ее в карман.  
Сначала нужно было поговорить с Минсоком и Сехуном – халявный никотин мог еще пригодиться. О Син, Бэкри и Чанёле Лу Хань уже успел напрочь забыть. 


	2. Sehun

Сехун шел по улице и методично пинал перед собой смятую банку из под кока-колы. Некоторые прохожие странно на него смотрели, некоторые оборачивались, кто-то попытался поучаствовать в его маленькой игре, но он не обращал на них внимания. После разговора с Лу Ханем все, что ему хотелось – найти темный укромный угол, забиться туда и проспать лет сто. Вероятно, через сто лет чужие слова будут мало для него значить, ведь придется привыкать к изменившемуся миру. Отличная идея, жаль, невыполнимая.   
– Все получится, Сехун-а, я поговорил с Минсоком, тот хочет, чтобы мы жили втроем. Надо найти квартиру побольше и не очень дорогую. Ну, ты ведь пока не работаешь, да и мне нужно найти место получше. Я уже узнал, нам помогут легализоваться, мы сможем пойти учиться чуть попозже. Немецкий, конечно, сложный, но я уже начал его учить. Скажи, что ты согласен?   
Самое печальное, что Лу Хань, кажется, не сомневался в том, что он скажет “да”. План был что надо – спокойная жизнь, в перспективе работа и учеба, там на горизонте и личная жизнь нарисуется, у Бэкри есть много знакомых.   
Можно не разговаривать несколько месяцев с человеком, с которым вместе искал неверлэнд, с которым делился едой и одеждой, иногда трахался, которого называл “потерянной половинкой души”, а потом прийти и сообщить – все изменилось, чувак, мы больше никуда не едем.   
Сехун пнул банку слишком сильно, и та с жалобным звоном впечаталась в стену. Бюргерша с зонтом неодобрительно покачала головой и поджала губы, что-то бормоча. Наверное, про современную молодежь и “проклятых понаехавших азиатов”. Син порой ради смеха переводила ему такие реплики.   
Забавно, но при мысли о Син и Чонине Сехуну стало немного легче. Разумеется, он не собирался жить вместе с Лу Ханем и Минсоком, играть роль “третьего колеса” ему совсем не нравилось, но остаться в Берлине рядом с теми, кто успел стать его друзьями – почему бы и нет? Пару раз он заговаривал о скором отъезде, и эти двое всегда хватали его за руки и начинали шутливо протестовать. До сегодняшнего дня он всерьез не воспринимал их шутки, Сехун точно знал, что скоро уедет, и для него Син и Чонин останутся пусть прекрасным, одним из лучших, но не больше, чем воспоминанием. Наверное, если бы не они, ему тяжелее бы оказалось перенести внезапное увлечение Лу Ханя. Раньше все его внимание было сосредоточено только на нем, О Сехуне, и немного на водителях, требовавших развлекать их болтовней, а потом появился Минсок и все испортил.   
Было бы проще, если бы получилось возненавидеть Минсока, обвинить его во всех смертных грехах и проклясть темной ночью на кладбище, вот только не получалось. Слишком тот был милым. Возможно, Сехун сам бы им увлекся, если бы у него появился шанс отодвинуть Лу Ханя.   
Впрочем, кого он сейчас обманывал. Любой нормальный человек при любом раскладе выбрал бы красивого, уверенного в себе Лу Ханя, а не бледную моль Сехуна, единственным талантом которого было умение сливаться со стеной так, что никто в компании его поначалу не замечал.   
Бюргерша неожиданно остановилось, внимательно посмотрела на лицо Сехуна, а затем достала из сумки тщательно завернутый в бумагу бретцель и протянула ему. В этот раз она ничего не говорила, видимо, догадалась, что Сехун не понимает немецкого, просто стояла, протягивая ему бретцель и грустно улыбалась. Старая немка была совсем не похожа на его бабушку, но Сехун почему-то вспомнил именно о ней и почувствовал, как защипало в уголках глаз. Только разрыдаться на улице не хватало.   
Он низко поклонился, принимая подарок, и немка погладила его по голове, утешая, словно потерявшуюся собачку. В каком-то смысле она была права. Сехун действительно потерялся – не на улицах Берлина, а в собственной жизни. Он с трудом представлял, что ему делать дальше, если Син откажется помочь ему с работой и квартирой. Наверное, ехать дальше, теперь уже одному.   
Машинально он откусил кусочек от бретцеля, потом еще один – живот тут же заурчал от восторга. Сехун только сейчас сообразил, что ничего не ел со вчерашнего утра, с ним такое случалось нечасто. “Дикорастущий организм”, – шутил Лу Хань.   
Из-за воспоминаний о дурацкой шутке, которую, он, скорее всего, больше не услышит, аппетит вновь пропал, но Сехун заставил себя доесть. Неясно, когда ему в следующий раз доведется пообедать или поужинать. Годы в дороге приучили его никогда не выбрасывать даже самую невкусную еду.

Продолжая запихивать в рот бретцель и борясь с подступающей тошнотой, Сехун все-таки добрался до дома. Обычная дорога в десять минут от забегаловки, где работал Лу Хань, до квартиры Син и Бэкри заняла у него больше часа. Он знал, что сейчас дома никого нет: Син и Чонин в институте, Бэкри то ли на работе, то ли на занятиях по крафту, то ли на репетициях, ее расписание постоянно менялось.  
Сехун открыл дверь своим ключом, который ему выдали месяц назад, когда постоянно созваниваться или оставлять его ждать на лестнице стало совсем неудобно. Тихо-тихо он разулся, словно мог кого-то побеспокоить в пустой квартире, на цыпочках прошел на кухню и налил стакан воды. Точно так же на цыпочках Сехун прошел в свою любимую гостиную и замер от неожиданности в дверях, чуть было не выронив стакан из рук.  
Старое окно с деревянной тугой рамой оказалось распахнуто настежь, на подоконнике, свесив ноги на улицу, сидела Син и курила. Сехун почти с ужасом наблюдал как плавно она поднимает руку с сигаретой к лицу, потом точно так же плавно опускает, стряхивая в блюдце рядом несуществующий или успевший скопиться пепел.  
“Син так не делает, – отчаянно пронеслось у него в голове. – Син никогда так не делает. Что-то случилось”.  
В первую секунду Сехун хотел ее окликнуть, спросить, что случилось, но потом сообразил: Син может испугаться, неловко дернуться, а третий этаж старого дома с высокими потолками и каменная мостовая оставляли мало шансов на чудо.  
Он бесшумно прошел в гостиную, старательно избегая трех самых скрипучих половиц, по пути поставил стакан на рояль и обнял Син за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе. Сехун оказался прав, она действительно дернулась, рискуя вывалиться из окна, но он уже держал ее, он не собирался ее отпускать.  
– Это ты, – Син не спросила, просто констатировала факт, и откинула голову на его плечо. Рука с недокуренной сигаретой бессильно повисла в воздухе.  
Сехун промолчал, только уткнулся губами в ее мокрый от пота висок. Он хорошо знал, что рано или поздно она все расскажет, но сейчас лучше не тревожить ее ненужными расспросами. Наверное, с улицы они оба странно смотрелись, но Сехуну все еще было, впрочем, как и всегда, наплевать на случайных зевак. Пока его заботила только Син.  
Он понятия не имел, сколько времени так простоял, прижимая ее к себе, иногда целуя мокрую кожу – успокаивая, напоминая, что он здесь, что он ее не бросит. Наконец Син шумно вздохнула.  
– Отойди, я хочу спуститься.  
Сехун недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, но все-таки отодвинулся, готовый помочь в любую секунду.  
Син подхватила блюдце, неловко повернулась в комнату и спрыгнула с подоконника. Губы у нее были красные и искусанные, на щеках виднелись влажные дорожки от слез.  
– Закрой, пожалуйста, окно, – тихо попросила она, а сама уселась за рояль, словно тот был ее единственной надеждой на спасение. По крайней мере, смотрела она на инструмент именно так.  
Сехун закрыл окно, мысленно чертыхаясь про себя, что створки никак не хотели поддаваться. Наверное, почувствовали свободу.  
Когда он обернулся, Син продолжала так же сидеть, нервно сжимая в пальцах блюдце с пеплом, будто не понимала, что это такое, как оно оказалось у нее в руках и что теперь с этим делать. Сехун забрал блюдце и поставил на рояль рядом со стаканом с водой.  
Впервые за все это время Син сфокусировала на Сехуне взгляд и фальшиво улыбнулась:  
– Спасибо. Прости, я не хотела, чтобы ты видел меня в таком состоянии.  
“Мы в одной лодке, сестренка, – подумал он. – Ты не видела меня на улице полчаса назад, тоже бы страшно удивилась”.  
Но Сехун ничего не сказал, не менее фальшиво улыбаясь в ответ.  
Внезапно слишком громко пробили старые часы на стене гостиной, разрушая давящую тишину в комнате. Син вздрогнула, словно выныривая из глубокого омута, заправила за уши выбившиеся из косы пряди и побарабанила пальцами по крышке рояля.  
– Бэкри выходит замуж за Чанёля, – шепотом сказала она. Видимо, не могла пока произнести эти слова в полный голос.  
Сехун порадовался, что поставил проклятый стакан, из которого не сделал ни глотка, иначе бы точно уронил его на пол.  
– Как?  
Не лучший вопрос в такой ситуации, но другого ему в голову не пришло.  
– Смешно. Они, оказывается, планировали свадьбу несколько месяцев подряд. У меня за спиной. Смешно, правда? – повторила она.  
– Син, но… Я не знаю, что сказать. Я понятия не имею, что принято говорить.  
– Да ничего не говори. Бэкри предложила нам жить втроем. Якобы ничего не изменится, подумаешь, иногда к ней в постель будет приходить Чанёль, я же хорошо отношусь к Чанёлю, я же не ревнивая, а родители требуют, чтобы она вышла замуж, иначе лишат ее ежемесячных денег и вообще наследства. Мы не сможем прожить на наши зарплаты, поэтому Чанёль – лучший вариант.  
Она выпалила фразы скороговоркой, явно успела не раз их прокрутить в голове, как Сехун слова Лу Ханя про то как они замечательно заживут вместе. Забавно, что тоже втроем. Разве что про ревность и постель ничего не сказал. Наверное, просто в голову не пришло.  
– Я понимаю, Син. Я тебя сейчас лучше всех на свете понимаю, – Сехун все-таки не заплакал, хотя ему очень хотелось. Дурацкий стереотип про то что “мальчики не плачут, даже если они корейцы” не позволил разрыдаться перед Син. Ей было сейчас не легче, и у нее явно не осталось сил, чтобы утешать еще и его.

Через час они оба сидели на полу, почему-то в коридоре, и по очереди пили из горлышка “Джек Дэниэлс”, нашедшийся среди многочисленных запасов. Виски без колы или воды казался слишком крепким, обжигал рот и желудок, но алкоголь, говорят, помогает в любых ситуациях, поэтому они пили – давились, кашляли, но продолжали заливать в себя старину “Джека”.   
– Т-т-так вот, – сказала Син, словно продолжая начатую мысль. – Т-ты не думай, Бэ... Бэкри очень хорошая. Оч-ч-чень. Просто, наверное, ей де-девочки никогда не нравились, вот она нашла Чан-нёля. Ча..н... Чан-нёль тоже хороший, он Бэкри любит. Будет о ней заб-ботиться. – На последнем слове она громко всхлипнула и сделала особенно большой глоток.   
– Лу Хань тоже хоро-ши-ший. Хор-ро-роши-ший. Хороший, – наконец получилось у Сехуна. – Просто влюб-влюбился в Минсока-хёна. Я понимаю.   
– Просто влю-бился, просто влю-билась, – горько засмеялась Син и добавила еще несколько фраз на китайском, которые он не понял. – Все т-так просто, Сехун-а. Поч-чему мы плачем?  
– Мы не плач-чем, Син, мы п-пьем, – как маленькому ребенку, пояснил Сехун и для убедительности глотнул еще виски.   
Голова окончательно закружилась, желудок завязался тугим узлом, хотелось одновременно лечь и умереть и идти куда-нибудь, куда угодно, подальше от всех хороших людей на свете, кроме разве что Син.   
– Д-да, мы пьем, – кивнула она и схватилась за голову. – У т-тебя мир тоже кру...круж...крутится?  
– Ага. И тошнит, – зачем-то сообщил Сехун.   
– От крепкой вып-пивки всегда тош-нит, – теперь уже Син объясняла ему прописные истины. – Слуш...Слушай, у м-меня есть к-ключ от кв-кварт-тиры подруги. Она недалеко жив-вет. Пой-дем т-туда, а? Н-не хочу ее видеть.   
Сехун понял, что речь идет не о неизвестной ему подруге, а о Бэкри, и тут же засунул в самый дальний угол сознания мысль о том, как они в таком состоянии вообще собрались куда-то идти. Он сомневался, что Лу Хань придет домой ночевать, но на всякий случай тоже не хотел его видеть.   
– Пайдем, канеш-на, – сказал он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и помогая подняться Син.  
– Па-падажди, – сказала она, цепляясь пальцами за плечи Сехуна – Чжан Ис-син.  
– Кт-то эт-та? – удивился он.  
– М-меня зовут Ис… Исин. Син – с..сокращение. Бэк… Она п-придумала. Сказала, чт-то как «грех» п-по агл…анг... Короче, на др-другом языке. См-мешно,да?  
Сехун посмотрел на Син – на ее покрасневшее от выпивки лицо, на растрепанные волосы, слетевшую с плеча лямку от майки.

[ ](http://savepic.ru/5352766.jpg)

– Оч-чень смешно, – честно сказал он. – Ты и грех. Смешно.  
– Т-ты в меня не в-веришь.  
Син опустила руки и сделала неуверенный шаг к двери. Почти пустая бутылка покатилась по полу и замерла возле ножки старого стула, который давно собирались выбросить. Почему-то Сехун порадовался, что это больше не его забота. Он не собирался оставаться в этом доме.

 

До дома подруги на соседней улице они добирались почти ползком, цепляясь друг за друга и то дело останавливаясь, чтобы подержаться за очередную надежную стену, которая не падала им под ноги. В такие моменты Син утыкалась Сехуну в плечо и тихо хихикала, а он, положив подбородок на ее макушку, размышлял, почему раньше не замечал, какая она хрупкая и маленькая и как хочется ее защитить от большого злого мира. Он забывал об этом до следующей стены, вновь вспоминал, Син продолжала хихикать, что они два идиота, и, если бы не вечерняя прохлада, – никто из них, разумеется, не додумался надеть куртку или свитер – немного их протрезвившая, до подруги они бы добрались лет через сто.   
К несчастью, холодный ветер не настолько их отрезвил, чтобы они сумели без приключений подняться по крутой лестнице и открыть дверь. Проклятый маленький ключ то и дело выпадал из рук Син, и Сехун шарил по грязному полу, вновь и вновь его отыскивая, и заново теряя. Оба смеялись над своей глупостью, не думая о соседях или хотя бы о том, чтобы включить свет на лестничном пролете, так с поисками ключа было бы справиться намного проще.   
Сехуна осенила эта здравая мысль, только когда у Син все таки получилось, и дверь перед ними наконец-то открылось.   
– М-можно кофе сварить, – гостеприимно предложила Син.   
Сехун в ответ что-то отрицательно промычал. Сейчас он не хотел никакого кофе, он хотел распутать шнурки на кедах, разуться и где-нибудь упасть. Син повезло больше – на ее балетках хотя бы не было шнурков.   
С трудом победив упрямую обувь, Сехун босиком добрался до комнаты, куда минутой раньше ушла Син, и обнаружил ее, свернувшейся клубочком на большой кровати – расстилать постель или раздеваться Син даже не подумала. Он не подумал тоже и рухнул рядом, расстегнув лишь пояс на джинсах, чтобы не так давил на живот. Сехун заснул мгновенно, стоило только закрыть глаза, разве что пару секунд под веками поплясали разноцветные искорки. Ему повезло – обычно после сильной пьянки он всегда видел кошмары, но не в этот раз.   
Зато утром Сехуну очень не повезло. Похмелье оказалось под стать его вчерашнему настроению – ужасным и мучительным. Голова разламывалась на тысячи острых кусочков, во рту нассали кошки, а желудок, кажется, решил уйти от нерадивого хозяина, судя по тому с какой частотой к горлу подкатывали сухие спазмы. Поначалу он не понял, где находится, и несколько минут разглядывал незнакомый потолок, щедро украшенный лепниной и трещинами, пока кусками не начал вспоминать обрывки вчерашнего дня. Разговор с Лу Ханем, бретцель, Син на подоконнике, Бэкри и Чанёль, бутылка виски, бесконечная улица, проклятый ключ. Кусочки паззла никак не хотели складываться в цельную картину, но их хватило, чтобы сообразить – они вчера пили, много пили, а потом пошли к какой-то подруге, потому что ночевать дома не могли.   
– Давай больше никогда не будем так делать. – В комнате появилась бледная, как смерть, Син, длинные до пояса волосы окутывали ее черным мрачным облаком, а синякам под глазами любой поклонник героинового шика мог только позавидовать. – Я хочу умереть.   
Сехун на несколько секунд минут задумался, откуда он вообще знает, что такое “героиновый шик”, и почему это сравнение пришло в его бедную больную голову, а потом согласно промычал что-то, в переводе с похмельного означающее “убей меня, ну пожалуйста”.   
Вместо милосердной гильотины или ножа в сердце, Син протянула ему стакан с водой и какую-то таблетку. Воду Сехун выпил одним глотком и с трудом попросил:  
– Еще.   
Син, ни слова не говоря, ушла и вернулась с другим стаканом, в этот раз побольше. После него Сехун понял, что может немного шевелиться и даже внятно разговаривать.   
– Давай, – выдохнул он, – никогда больше не будем пить.   
Син забралась на кровать, поджала под себя босые ступни и энергично кивнула, после чего сразу же схватилась за голову. Сехун взял ее ладонь, положил на свой лоб и вновь закрыл глаза. Пальцы у Син были прохладные и магическим образом делали боль хотя бы терпимой.   
Судя по всему, они вновь уснули, потому что Сехун проснулся от того, что ему страшно захотелось чихнуть. Син лежала, крепко прижавшись к нему, и ее длинные волосы упрямо лезли в нос Сехуну. Он не удержался и все-таки чихнул, потом чихнул второй раз и с радостью понял, что жизнь налаживается – у него ничего не болело, а желудок бурчал разве что от голода.   
– Добрый… кажется, вечер, – прошептала Син, открывая глаза и убирая волосы от лица Сехуна.   
– Добрый, – сказал он. – Ты есть не хочешь?  
– Слона бы съела, вместе с бивнями и шкурой.

Как выяснилось, в холодильнике у подруги повесилась мышь, а, может быть, и не одна, потому что ничего съедобнее кетчупа они там не обнаружили.  
– Пойдем в кафе тогда, – предложила Син, отчаянно пытаясь расчесать спутавшиеся пряди.  
– Бюргеры от страха не разбегутся?  
Сехун видел себя в зеркало пять минут назад и, честно говоря, он бы сбежал из кафе, если бы туда зашел такой посетитель.  
– Их проблемы, – ответила Син. – Я хочу есть, и я найду еду.  
Сехун мысленно зааплодировал. Ему всегда нравились целеустремленные люди.  
Щурясь от солнечного света, они дошли до ближайшего маленького ресторана с уютной летней террасой. Син недовольно поморщилась:  
– Я тут часто бываю… бывала с Бэкри.  
– Поищем другой? – тут же предложил Сехун, несмотря на бурный протест своего живота.  
Из ресторанчика очень заманчиво пахло жареным мясом.  
– Да к черту, – заявила Син. – Я иначе по Берлину не смогу ходить. Я много где с ней успевала побывать.  
Несмотря на их откровенно помятый вид, из ресторана их не выгнали: забота о посетителях прежде всего, – официант на входе вполне искренне улыбнулся и поприветствовал Син по имени. Видимо, она тут действительна была частым клиентом.  
Еду Син пришлось выбирать за Сехуна, тот не умел читать по-немецки, хотя честно два раза просмотрел самоучитель, который купил ему Чонин. Они тогда долго искали книгу по всем книжным магазинам Берлина. Оказывается, немецко-корейский самоучитель не то чтобы редкость, но встречается гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы.  
После действительно отличного обеда они вышли на улицу и растерянно посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Нас, наверное, потеряли, – задумчиво сказала Син.  
– Тебя потеряли, – поправил ее Сехун, – меня терять некому.  
– А Лу Хань? – Син, щедро сыпанув соли в незажившую рану, сообразила, что сказала, и тут же зажала рот ладонью. Она с утра так тщательно обходила острые углы, ничего не спрашивала, ни о чем не напоминала и так глупо прокололась.  
– А Лу Хань с Минсоком-хёном, поэтому о моем существовании он напрочь забыл на ближайшие пару недель. Ну, или месяц. Как получится.  
Большинство людей заявили бы что-то типа: “Не неси ерунду, он о тебе заботится и, конечно, сейчас волнуется”. Син просто сжала ладонь Сехуна и тут же отпустила. Умение не говорить лишних слов нравилось ему в Син больше всего.  
– Надо позвонить Чонину и Штефи все -таки, – вздохнула она.  
Штефи была близкой подругой Син, они вместе учились в институте, только та играла на арфе. Арфа казалась больше Штефи раза в три, и Сехун так и не понял, зачем настолько маленькая и худенькая девочка играет на таком большом по сравнению с ней инструменте. Тем более, при этом постоянно жалуется, как ей сложно и как у нее постоянно болят руки. Син переводила ему страдания Штефи, пока они втроем гуляли по Трептов-парку в рамках обогащения культурной жизни Сехуна в Берлине.  
– Мой телефон остался там. – Он не хотел произносить слова “дом”, поэтому неопределенно махнул рукой.  
– Мой тоже. Надо зайти и забрать. – Син во второй раз поморщилась, явно опять при мысли о Бэкри. – Но сначала я хочу кое-что сделать.  
– Все что угодно, моя принцесса, – галантно поклонился Сехун. – До следующей жизни я совершенно свободен.

Он не ожидал, что Син решительно направится в салон красоты – куда угодно, в книжный, в магазин музыкальных инструментов, в парк покормить уточек, но не в салон красоты. Она почти не красилась, волосы предпочитала заплетать в косу, поэтому Сехун совершенно не представлял ее в подобном месте. Что поделать, эта девушка умела удивлять.  
– Подожди меня тут, – предложила Син на ресепшене, о чем-то пошептавшись с девушкой за стойкой.  
Сехун послушно опустился на удобный диванчик, взял в руки какой-то журнал и начал разглядывать рекламу, обычно там было все понятно без слов.  
– Кофе? – предложила ему девушка, и он кивнул головой.  
Кофе он не особенно любил, но бабл-ти здесь явно не подавали, а обычный чай он не любил еще больше кофе.  
Девушка принесла чашку, поставила перед ним и что-то сказала на немецком. Сехун уставился на нее, вежливо улыбаясь.  
– Простите, я не говорю на немецком, – выдал он единственную фразу, которую выучил назубок.  
– О, – ответила девушка и заговорила на английском, старательно подбирая слова.  
Английский Сехун учил в школе и, хотя понимал с большим трудом, все же сумел разобрать, что ему предлагают освежить прическу, потому что по случайному совпадению одна из мастеров сейчас свободна.  
Сехун невольно провел рукой по голове – волосы давно отросли, и теперь мерзкие черные корни портили всю идею азиата-блондина. Ему очень хотелось покраситься, но он не знал, хватит ли у Син денег, своих у него все равно не было.  
“Верну при случае, – подумал он. – Устроюсь на работу и верну”.  
Девушка провела его в отдельную комнату, где явно маялась от скуки та самая мастер – она как раз с глубоким вздохом закрыла книжку и уронила голову на скрещенные руки.  
“Джемма”, – единственное, что сумел разобрать Сехун, пока над его ухом бодро тараторили на немецком.  
Видимо, именно так звали мастера.  
Оттарабанив свою речь, девушка ушла, бодро цокая каблуками, а Джемма жестом показала ему на кресло.  
Честно говоря, Сехун был уверен, что его просто покрасят в светлый, может быть, немного подровняют концы и поправят челку, но, видимо, мастер успела настолько заскучать, что впала в креативное настроение и подумала, что можно смело экспериментировать, клиент все равно возразить не сумеет.  
Джемма завернула его в покрывало, прикрепила специальную липучую штучку, чтобы отрезанные волосы не сыпались за воротник и краска не испачкала футболку, а потом слишком быстро защелкала ножницами вокруг лица Сехуна.  
Поначалу он хотел запротестовать, он не планировал сильно стричься, но затем мысленно махнул рукой и закрыл глаза, позволяя Джемме вытворять с ним все что душе угодно. Порой перемены – только к лучшему.  
Правда, через час Сехун уже не был так в этом уверен, когда смотрел в зеркало на незнакомца с короткой стрижкой и темно-красными волосами. Еще со школы он всегда красился в светлые оттенки, как-то даже в розовый, и, в общем, собирался и дальше оставаться блондином. Джемма решила иначе.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Сехун на немецком. Еще одно слово, которое он сразу запомнил. – Большое спасибо.  
Он знал, что будет какое-то время привыкать к новому облику, но с этой стрижкой и цветом волос он смотрелся старше, увереннее в себе. Джемма каким-то внутренним чутьем угадала, что он сейчас чувствует.  
Она заулыбалась в ответ на благодарность, что-то добавила на немецком, и Сехун вновь привычно развел руками. Порой он жалел, что нет специальной машинки, которую прикрепляешь к голове, нажимаешь на кнопочку – и та загружает тебе нужный язык в память. Если ты много путешествуешь, такая штука просто необходима. Странно, что ее до сих пор не изобрели.  
Сехун вернулся на ресепшн, где та же самая девушка восторженно взмахнула руками и сказала, изображая ладонями сердечко:  
– Восхитительно!  
Он не был в этом так уверен, но все равно поблагодарил, сделав сердечко в ответ.  
Сехун думал, что кардинально изменился, ровно до того момента как из другой двери к стойке вышла Син. К стыду своему, он не сумел удержаться от удивленного “блядь”, потому что ничего другого в этот момент ему просто в голову не пришло.  
Син обрезала косу и выкрасила волосы в шоколадный. “Хотя бы блондинкой не стала”, – подумал Сехун, невольно вновь проводя пальцами по своей новой прическе.  
Волосы Син теперь были короткими, как у мальчика, и только длинная челка, падающая на левый глаз, напоминала о прежнем облике.  
– Так плохо? – встревоженно спросила она.  
– Прекрасно! Ты прекрасно выглядишь! – тут же запротестовал Сехун.  
Син действительно очень шла новая стрижка, она делала ее лицо моложе и мягче, превращая из серьезной девушки в озорную девчонку.  
– Чонин будет ругаться, – сказала она. – Да и Бэ… родители тоже.  
– К черту. Всем, кому не понравится и кто будет ругаться, могут идти к черту. Ты потрясающе выглядишь.  
– Осторожнее, Сехун-а, иначе я решу, что ты за мной ухаживаешь.  
– Конечно. Ты разбила мне сердце при первой встрече. Такая майка, такая грудь.  
Син надула губы и несильно ударила его по плечу. Девушка с ресепшена вновь сделала сердечко, теперь уже им двоим. Наверное, решила, что они встречаются. Переубеждать ее никто не собирался.  
Син расплатилась за себя и Сехуна, причем ни словом его не упрекнула, и они вышли на улицу, где уже начали сгущаться сумерки.  
Проснулись они все-таки не вечером, а часа в три дня. Почему-то о времени Сехун подумал только сейчас, словно оно замерло вчерашним утром и ровно в этот момент вновь начало двигаться.  
– Тебе тоже очень идет, – сообщила Син на пороге салона. – Ты теперь такой взрослый, все девушки в округе твои.  
“Да зачем мне эти девушки”, – очередная мысль, которую Сехун не высказал вслух.  
– Без шансов. Они будут смотреть только на тебя.  
Син улыбнулась, и Сехун решил, что он готов вернуться к Джемме и перекраситься хоть в зеленый, хоть во все цвета радуги, лишь бы на щеке Син почаще появлялась эта смешная ямочка.

А теперь нам нужно все-таки пойти и забрать хотя бы телефоны.  
– Хочешь, я один схожу?  
Он понимал, что Син смертельно не хочется видеть Бэкри, выяснять отношения, спорить – не в том она состоянии.  
– Я подожду тебя в парке, – тут же обрадовалась она. – Если не трудно, захвати еще куртку, джинсы и чистую рубашку у меня в шкафу. И пижаму, с единорогами. А, еще ноты с рояля.  
Сехун кивнул, стараясь все запомнить. Ему самому был нужен только телефон, и то – вместо часов и хранилища игрушек. Поговорить по нему он мог разве что с Лу Ханем, а с ним разговаривать Сехун точно пока не собирался.  
Как и Син, он не был готов выяснять отношения. Впрочем, к этому нельзя быть готовым, если ты не любитель скандалов.

Сехун как можно бесшумнее открыл входную дверь в свой уже бывший дом и чуть не упал, потому что на него стремительно бросилась Бэкри. Видимо, сидела в коридоре и вслушивалась в каждый шорох.  
– А, это ты, – разочарованно сказала она, отходя подальше.  
По Бэкри было заметно, что ночь она тоже провела плохо – глаза покраснели и опухли, в уголках губ залегли невидимые раньше морщины.  
– Это всего лишь я, – неловко улыбнулся Сехун, наклоняясь, чтобы разуться, и заодно, чтобы не встречаться с ней взглядом. Он надеялся, что Бэкри будет на работе или репетиции, и он сможет спокойно забрать вещи, не вдаваясь в ненужные пояснения. Все равно он не собирался ей рассказывать, где Син и как та себя сейчас чувствует. Не то чтобы он злился на Бэкри или испытывал ненависть – напротив, она все еще ему нравилась. Красивая, веселая, талантливая, далеко не дура, просто все его симпатии остались на стороне Син. Бэкри могла жить дальше как ей вздумается, осуждать или обвинять ее он не собирался. Их дорожки вчера разошлись, такое в жизни часто случается. Страданий по этому поводу Сехун не испытывал. К счастью, хотя бы Бэкри не могла причинить ему лишней боли.  
– Где ты был? Мы уже в больницы звонить начали.  
А вот появление Лу Ханя оказалось для Сехуна полной неожиданностью. Он выпрямился и нервно сглотнул, вновь чувствуя себя провинившимся школьником.  
– С Син, – коротко ответил он.  
Врать Лу Ханю все равно не имело смысла, тот бы сразу понял.  
– Где она? Ты знаешь, где она? – Бэкри тут же вцепилась в него с такой силой, что ее длинные ногти оставили заметные царапины на коже Сехуна.  
– Эй, эй, полегче, ты ему руку оторвешь.  
Лу Хань осторожно отодвинул Бэкри в сторону, а потом внезапно обнял Сехуна, провел руками по его спине, положил подбородок на плечо.  
– Я очень волновался, – невнятно пробормотал он.  
Сехун впервые в жизни понял, что означает слово “окаменеть”. Казалось, живым у него осталось только сердце, стучавшее где-то в горле. Оказывается, он скучал по Лу Ханю гораздо больше, чем себе представлял. Скучал по его порой излишней заботе, ударам и тычкам в ответ на неудачную шутку, даже по тому, как порой небрежно Лу Хань занимался с ним сексом, думая в эти моменты только о себе. Он скучал по его запаху, шраму на подбородке, высокому смеху и задорному блеску в глазах, который обычно не предвещал ничего хорошего. Сехун помнил Лу Ханя наизусть, сумел бы с закрытыми глазами пальцами нарисовать карту его тела – от маленькой вмятины под лопаткой до родинки на щиколотке. На несколько секунд он пожалел о своем решении уехать – ведь он действительно мог бы остаться в Берлине, они жили бы вместе, уходили по утрам на работу, смотрели бы по вечерам телевизор. Им не нужно было бы спешить, пытаться общаться с водителями на незнакомых языках, воровать еду в магазинах и ночевать в странных местах. Он и Лу Хань – они бы стали нормальными, обычными и, может быть, даже счастливыми.  
Сехун глубоко вздохнул, а потом открыл глаза и его прекрасная мечта рассыпалась как песочная картина, потому что в дверях кухни стоял Минсок и с любопытством наблюдал за их объятием. Вот что поразило Сехуна больше всего – в этом взгляде не было ревности, зависти или злости, только искреннее любопытство, словно Минсок знал, что никто и никогда не заберет у него Лу Ханя, поэтому тот может обниматься с кем угодно и сколько угодно. Все решено и уже не изменится.  
Сехун осторожно высвободился из рук Лу Ханя, чувствуя себя виноватым, будто только что посягнул на чужое. Ничего у них втроем не выйдет. Пытаться играть в лучшего друга с Лу Ханем он не сможет, и в итоге только окончательно измучает и себя, и того же Минсока, и всех вокруг.  
– Ты же понимаешь, ее нельзя было оставлять одну, а о телефоне я забыл, – прошептал он на ухо Лу Ханю так, чтобы Бэкри не слышала.  
Тот понимающе кивнул.  
– Мне нужно забрать кое какие вещи, – сказал он. – Син попросила.  
– Слушай, – Бэкри вновь взяла его за руку, в этот раз намного нежнее. По щекам у нее потекли слезы, и Сехун невольно передернулся. Он ненавидел, когда плакали женщины. – Передай ей… Передай ей, что нам нужно поговорить. Мы не можем расстаться вот так. Пусть позвонит мне. Я… отменю свадьбу. Пусть только возвращается домой, ты же передашь Син, пожалуйста?  
Голос у Бэкри дрогнул. Она смотрела на Сехуна с такой надеждой, словно он был королем, богом и Чаком Норрисом в одном лице и только он мог ее спасти.  
– Передам, – пробормотал он. Не умел он отказывать плачущим девушкам, он вообще девушкам с трудом мог отказать.  
Сехун собирался забрать свои вещи, чтобы больше сюда не возвращаться, но под присмотром Лу Ханя это оказалось невозможно. Тот ходил за ним, как привязанный, наверное, ощущая свою вину, и то и дело касался то плеча, то руки, то спины, словно хотел убедиться, что Сехун рядом с ним и никуда внезапно не исчезнет.  
– Только не уезжай из города, ладно? – сказал Лу Хань, в очередной раз проводя пальцами вдоль позвоночника Сехуна. – Тебе, кстати, очень идет новая прическа.  
– Спасибо, – он вздрогнул от прикосновения, спина всегда у него была чувствительным местом, и чуть не уронил пижамку с единорогами на пол.  
– Ты обещаешь не уезжать? – настойчиво повторил Лу Хань. – Сначала давай поговорим втроем, я, ты и Минсок. Я уже нашел нам квартиру и, кажется, работу для тебя. Обещай, что не уедешь.  
Сехун порадовался, что стоит сейчас лицом к шкафу, пытаясь отыскать рубашку, о которой просила Син, – или она просила о майке? Он уже намертво позабыл. Лу Хань слишком хорошо его знал и знал, что первым желанием Сехуна будет сбежать подальше. Вторым, третьим и пятым, кстати, тоже.  
– Обещаю, – наконец ответил он.  
Слишком много обещаний, которые он не хотел, да и не собирался исполнять.  
Лу Хань обнял его второй раз за вечер, – больше чем за все время, что они провели в Берлине, – забрался холодными ладонями под рубашку.  
– У нас все будет хорошо, – прошептал он. – Ты мне веришь?  
“Нет”, – подумал Сехун, но вслух, конечно, сказал “да”.  
Он изо всех сил постарался поверить в это “да”, хотя бы ненадолго, потому что Лу Хань расслышал бы фальшь в его голосе.  
– Я позвоню тебе завтра. Позаботься о Син, она хорошая девушка.  
– Даже не представляешь насколько.  
– Эй, эй. Надеюсь, ты не влюбился. – Ладони Лу Ханя переместились выше, к груди Сехуна. – Потому что она вернется к Бэкри и разобьет тебе сердце.  
“Ты уже разбил мое, гэгэ. Син ничего не осталось”.  
Если бы Сехуну давали по евро за каждую невысказанную мысль, он бы уже купил себе домик у моря в Италии или Испании.  
– Я просто хочу ей помочь, – сказал он, опять выворачиваясь из объятий. – Я пойду, не хочу оставлять ее надолго одну.  
Лу Хань поцеловал его в щеку, взъерошил тщательно сделанную Джеммой укладку.  
– Не забудь ответить на звонок.  
Сехун подумал – смотрел бы Минсок с прежним любопытством или в его взгляде все же появилась бы ревность, если бы он сейчас увидел их с Лу Ханем.  
Впрочем, теперь это было не его дело. Ваш бойфренд, Минсок-хён, вы и разбирайтесь.

Сехун вышел из дома позже, чем собирался, в очередной раз пообещав передать слова Бэкри Син и не уезжать – это уже Лу Ханю. На улице он опустился прямо на землю возле большой двери в подъезд и прижал тыльные стороны ладоней к глазам. Ему не хотелось плакать, ему просто хотелось ничего не видеть и самому стать невидимым. Какой-то прохожий споткнулся о его ноги, выругался, а потом попросил прощения на ломаном немецком. Наверное, тоже азиат, приехавший сюда в поисках счастья. Может быть, ему повезет больше, чем Сехуну.  
Только минут через пятнадцать он заставил себя встать и медленно направился в парк, где его явно заждалась Син. По дороге он очень старался думать о чем-нибудь хорошем – бабушкином кимбапе, маминых поцелуях, первой грамоте в школе, о чем угодно, только не о Лу Хане. По правде говоря, получалось у него с трудом – слишком тесно переплелись их жизни, без крови и мяса не отдерешь. Впервые за все время Сехун об этом пожалел. Никогда нельзя слишком сильно привязываться к людям, ведь те рано или поздно обязательно уйдут.

Всю следующую неделю Сехун врал больше, чем за всю свою жизнь, а врать ему до этого приходилось частенько. Он врал Лу Ханю, что все хорошо и они вот-вот встретятся, чтобы посмотреть квартиру, просто “понимаешь, я пока не хочу оставлять Син одну, а она не готова встречаться с людьми”, он врал Бэкри, которая повадилась звонить именно ему, что Син уже не так обижена и ей явно лучше, он врал Чонину, что у них двоих все замечательно и лучше всех, поэтому “ты пока репетируй, на выходных пересечемся обязательно”. Он даже Син врал, что никуда не уедет и не бросит ее. Сехун заврался до такой степени, пытаясь всем угодить, что в пятницу столкнулся с неприятной ситуацией – оказывается, Син тоже подыскала квартиру, где планировала жить вместе с ним и Штефи. Ну, и Чонином, если тот согласится, в чем она мало сомневалась.  
– Ты не волнуйся, места всем хватит, – сказала Син, глядя на кислое выражение лица Сехуна.  
– Я буду жить со Штефи, а ты, если не хочешь жить в одной комнате с Чонином, можешь спать в гостиной. Нам все равно не нужна гостиная. Рояль можно поставить в холле. Там огромный холл. Шикарная квартира, не понимаю, почему так дешево. Хотя, конечно, там требуется ремонт.  
В субботу Син все же вытащила его и Чонина посмотреть их будущую квартиру. “Требуется ремонт” – это она сильно преуменьшила. Чонин раза три громко повторил, что проще сломать весь дом и построить заново.  
Он скептически цокал языком, осматривая покрытые трещинами и какими-то странными пятнами стены, ругался на канализацию, пару раз попрыгал по полу, чтобы продемонстрировать, насколько тот скрипучий.  
– Но дешевле мы не найдем, Чонин-а, – Син ходила за ним и умоляюще заглядывала в глаза, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь.  
Сехун тихо стоял у окна, изучая заброшенный садик, разбитый между осматриваемым домом и соседним. Все равно ничего интереснее садика и каменной стены увидеть было нельзя. Он не хотел вмешиваться в обсуждение, потому что жить в этой квартире он не собирался. Просто Сехун не знал, как сказать “нет” Чонину и особенно Син, явно уже решившим, что и как он будет делать в будущем. Впрочем, как и Лу Хань, с восторгом расписывающий по телефону планы их совместной – с Минсоком – жизни.  
Сехун очень устал от людей, которые точно знали, что он должен и будет делать. Сам Сехун планировал сбежать как можно быстрее и дальше.  
Обещание, данное Лу Ханю, его мало заботило. В конце концов, тот первый нарушил свое – “ты всегда будешь для меня самым главным, Сехунни. С кем бы я ни встретился потом, ты навсегда будешь главным”.  
Дурацкое слово “навсегда” и лживое. Особенно лживое. Но в него так хочется верить, вот Сехун и поверил, и подозревал, что поверит еще не раз. Только уже не от Лу Ханя.  
– Почему ты молчишь? – Син наконец вспомнила о его существовании. – Тебе здесь не нравится?  
– Конечно, не нравится. Какому человеку в трезвом уме может понравиться это место? – вмешался Чонин.  
– Но мне тут нравится!  
– Син, я сказал, в “трезвом уме”. Ты не считаешься.  
– Для тебя я “Син-нуна”, – она уперла руки в бок, притворяясь рассерженной.  
– Вспомнила! Ты сама мне разрешила не называть тебя “нуной”.  
– А теперь я передумала, потому что ты хамишь.  
– Ничего не слышу, ничего не знаю, – засмеялся Чонин и подхватил Син, закружив ее в пародии на вальс. – Ладно, уговорила. Будем жить здесь. Бедная Штефи, придется ей выучить корейский.  
– Или вам всем китайский! Почему я одна должна страдать?  
Теперь уже смеялись оба, а Сехун все так же продолжал стоять у окна, ощущая себя третьим лишним, щенком, подобранным из жалости, который всем надоел и его просто не решаются выгнать на улицу. Он прекрасно понимал, что специально накручивает себя, лишь бы не чувствовать вину, когда скажет Син и Чонину, что не останется в Берлине.

Решить оказалось проще, чем сделать. Однажды Сехун даже добрался до трассы, ведущей на Варшаву, потому что никогда не был в Польше и подумал, что настало время посмотреть эту страну, и тут вспомнил про оставленную под подушкой зарядку для телефона. Раньше бы такие мелочи его не смутили, но в этот раз он опустил руку, повернулся и медленно пошел куда глаза глядят по мостовой. Один из безликой массы прохожих.  
Кажется, он начал понимать Лу Ханя, даже не думавшего о том, чтобы уехать из Берлина. Дело было не в городе, на его месте мог оказаться любой другой – Амстердам, Прага или Париж. Дело оказалось в том, что когда движешься, нельзя надолго останавливаться, иначе ты обрастаешь вещами, людьми, планами на будущее, и рано или поздно не можешь дернуться дальше Потсдама или Бернау, иначе потеряешь работу или вылетишь из института.  
В тот вечер Сехун впервые не пришел ночевать в квартиру, где они пока жили с Син. Он, как и после первого разговора с Лу Ханем, просто бродил по улицам, ежась от холода, присаживался куда попало, когда уставал – иногда на каменные ступени старых домов, иногда на современные лестницы, ведущие в офисы, порой просто на землю. Несколько раз его прогоняли, пару раз спрашивали, все ли у него в порядке, но, по большей части, старались не замечать. У всех здесь, к счастью, были свои проблемы, чтобы тревожиться о незнакомцах. Еще одной немки с бретцелем он бы точно не вынес – разрыдался бы как маленький ребенок. Телефон давно сел, но Сехун постоянно засовывал руку в карман, словно хотел убедиться, что тот на месте, не выпал случайно по дороге. Он знал, что Син уже начала тревожиться и, скорее всего, позвонила Чонину, а потом Лу Ханю. Сехун надеялся, что ей хватило ума не позвонить Бэкри. Син, в общем, неплохо держалась: не плакала, не говорила постоянно о бывшей девушке или не с ним, не смотрела слезливые мелодрамы и не крутила на повторе “их” песни. По крайней мере, именно так себе Сехун представлял классические расставания – опыт у него был небольшой, и тот, в основном, из фильмом и дорам, посмотренных в детстве.  
Просто на Син иногда находило. Тогда она замирала посередине слова и долго молчала, а потом начинала оглядываться по сторонам, будто не понимала, где находится и почему рядом нет Бэкри. Сехун хорошо знал это чувство, он сам постоянно ловил себя на желании сказать что-то вроде “Лу Хань, смотри, правда, прикольный чув…”. Порой он даже говорил эти фразы и только потом вспоминал – его некому услышать.  
Друзья и знакомые, которых становилось все больше: Штефи и ее сестра Кати, Марк и Бартош из соседней квартиры, – они были слишком хорошими, их было слишком много, и с каждой секундой просто бросить их всех становилось все тяжелее, будто Сехун кого-то предавал.  
С одним Лу Ханем он бы справился, мысленно он почти его потерял – как брата, как друга, как вторую половинку пазла, которую каким-то ветром судьбы занесло в Китай, а затем вернуло в Корею. Ведь пазл должен быть полным, сами по себе половинки всего лишь неясный набор линий.  
Сехун помнил, как Лу Хань ему объяснял про пазлы, водя пальцами по запястью Сехуна – вверх-вниз, вниз-вверх, вот мы с тобой и нашлись. Интересно, бывают ли бракованные пазлы, такие, чтобы к ним могла подойти какая-нибудь другая половинка.  
Судя по всему, у Лу Ханя вышло именно так. Сехун мог злиться, обижаться и ревновать, – а он это делал – но они с Минсоком казались, правда, хорошей парой. Гораздо лучше, чем та, которая бы получилась бы у них.  
У Лу Ханя был Минсок, у Бэкри был Чанёль, и Сехуну бы хотелось верить, что у Син был Чонин, так гораздо проще отпускать и не думать о дурацкой зарядке для телефона, оставшейся под подушкой. Но в глубине души он Син Чонину не доверял – тот слишком любил свои танцы и порой выпадал из реальности на несколько дней.  
Бабушка бы сказала, что у Сехуна наконец появилось чувство ответственности за других, но бабушки рядом не было – только очередная холодная улица, скупо освещенная фонарями и неоновыми вывесками. При сравнении бабушки с улицей Сехун окончательно почувствовал себя идиотом, замерзшим, голодным идиотом, который выдумывает себе страдания и ищет проблемы на тощую задницу. Он закатил глаза, стукнул себя ладонью по лбу и хорошо, что хоть об стену головой не побился, это было бы крайним проявлением идиотизма.  
Уличные часы показывали половину шестого утра, а значит метро уже работало, и хотя бы там получилось бы немного отогреться. По дороге он задремал и снилось ему что-то хорошее. По крайней мере, проснулся он с улыбкой на губах, а девушка, сидевшая рядом, задорно ему подмигнула и что-то сказала на немецком. Сехун надеялся, что не фразу типа “Вы так заразительно храпите”.

От станции до дома он бежал почти бегом, клацая зубами и чувствуя, как требовательно урчит желудок. Определенно, идея пробродить целую ночь по городу, когда на улице чуть больше двенадцати градусов, была не самой умной в его жизни.  
Сехун, не думая об осторожности, торопливо открыл дверь ключом и почти ввалился в теплую квартиру. Он не сомневался, что Син еще спит, а когда та спала, вокруг нее можно было танцевать индейские танцы с барабанами, все равно бы не проснулась.  
Но, к удивлению Сехуна, Син сидела на полу в коридоре и явно его ждала. Глаза у нее выглядели сонными и еще более узкими, чем обычно.  
– Где ты был? – первым делом спросила она, и не дожидаясь ответа, добавила: – Давай уедем?  
Он растерялся после ее вопроса. Это было как встретить Санта-Клауса в собственной гостиной, после того, как родители тебе рассказали, что того не существует, или выиграть миллион долларов по лотерейному билету, который ты не покупал. Сехун стоял и бессмысленно смотрел на Син, точнее на ее босые ступни – на левом мизинчике сполз лак, а на большом пальце правой ноги виднелись следы от мозоли.  
– Ты меня слышал? – спросила она, вставая с пола.  
– Я слышал, но… как же твоя учеба? Чонин? Штефи? Квартира, которую вы собрались снимать?  
Он говорил слишком быстро, чувствуя, что произносит какие-то неправильные слова, не те, что ждала от него Син, но мир Сехуна только что встал с ног на голову и сделал пару кульбитов. У него с правильными мыслями все было плохо, не то что со словами.  
– Сехун-а, – Син явно хотела взять его за руку, но потом передумала. – Не волнуйся за мою учебу. Я знаю, что делаю.  
Губы у нее вблизи выглядели красными и слегка опухшими – то ли искусанными, то ли зацелованными.  
– Я сомневаюсь, что знаешь. Син, ты потрясающе играешь, ты не хочешь остаток жизни работать официанткой или продавцом в каком-нибудь эзотерическом магазине, только потому что однажды решила сбежать. Это глупо!  
– Странно, что это говоришь мне ты, а не папа или Чонин.  
– Потому что я как раз знаю, что говорю. Потому что у тебя талант. Это такой, как я, может все бросить и уехать, я никому не нужен, у меня нет будущего, которое страшно потерять.  
– Сехун. – Вот теперь Син все таки взяла его за руку и посмотрела прямо в глаза. – Ты зря так о себе думаешь. Ты просто пока не знаешь о своем таланте и о своем будущем, но они у тебя есть, и они ждут тебя впереди.  
– Да прекрати, – он попытался высвободить руку, но Син держала крепко. – Даже Лу Хань нашел кого-то получше. Даже он бросил меня.  
Впервые за все время Сехун сказал вслух то, о чем постоянно думал. Он слышал, что такие признания облегчают душу или что-то типа того, но лучше ему не стало. Напротив, он словно оказался голым посередине вечеринки, где все тыкали в него пальцами. “Посмотрите, это же О Сехун, главный лузер и идиот”.  
– Сехун, – повторила Син и провела ладонями по его щекам, успокаивая, как расплакавшегося малыша, – давай уедем вместе или я уеду одна. Я не останусь в Берлине.  
Первым делом он вспомнил шутку автостопщиков, что одинокая девушка движется по трассе со скоростью самолета. Вторым подумал, что одна такая девушка как Син далеко не уедет. По крайней мере, безопасно. После этого Сехун слабо кивнул:  
– Но запомни, я все равно считаю это глупостью.  
– Поверь мне, я действительно все продумала.  
Сехун уже слышал подобные высказывания от Лу Ханя, и посмотрите, куда они их завели. Наверное, ему было суждено всю жизнь слушаться китайцев старше по возрасту, где-то в его карме что-то сломали еще при рождении.

Они уехали через неделю, потому что Син нужно было уладить “кое-какие дела”. По странному совпадению, день их отъезда оказался накануне свадьбы Бэкри и Чанёля. Сехун не верил, что это совпадение, но спрашивать не стал. Он вообще старался как мог избегать темы Лу Ханя и Бэкри, особенно Лу Ханя. Тому он ничего не сказал про отъезд. Сехун понимал, что Лу Хань будет его отговаривать, переубеждать, использует Син в качестве аргумента, и поэтому просто молчал. Он все еще отделывался враньем, чтобы избежать встречи. Так казалось проще и безопаснее, как в детстве – если спрятаться под кроватью, злая бука тебя не найдет. Если сказать, что ты заботишься об общей подруге, не нужно смотреть в глаза и говорить, что все хорошо, что они отлично заживут втроем с Минсоком. Если долго бежать, можно добраться до края света, перепрыгнуть его и бежать дальше. По крайней мере, именно так говорилось в некоторых сказках.  
Сехун знал, что сломается, если встретится с Лу Ханем, что не сможет от него уехать, потому что быть просто “одним из” лучше, чем быть никем, всего лишь частью прошлого. “Эти суки делают нас слабыми, поэтому никогда не влюбляйся, малыш”, – сказал однажды один из первых водителей, еще в Корее. Тогда Сехун его не понял, просто согласился, чтобы их не высадили на пустынной дороге.  
Лу Хань не был сукой, но он действительно делал Сехуна слабым.

– Может, передумаете? – напоследок спросил Чонин. Он единственный, кто их провожал. Точнее, он просто торчал последние три дня в квартире, стараясь отговорить от отъезда то Сехуна, то Син.  
– Мы уже это обсуждали, – сказала она, набрасывая лямки рюкзака на плечи. – Береги мою гитару.  
– Я тебе ее привезу, – пообещал Чонин.  
“Куда ты ее привезешь? В один из мотелей, чтобы они могли трогательно обняться, а потом заберешь обратно? Ты ничего не знаешь о трассе, Чонин”, – подумал Сехун.  
Впервые рядом с этими двумя он чувствовал себя старше, взрослее и опытнее. Он единственный представлял, что их с Син ждет, и его немного пугала перспектива. Хотя, в конце концов, он всегда сможет посадить Син на поезд или самолет и отправить ее обратно в Берлин, если дорога окажется для нее слишком тяжелой. Сам он возвращаться не собирался.  
– Обязательно привезешь.  
Син посмотрела на Чонина и крепко и его обняла, что-то шепча на ухо. В плотных джинсах, бейсболке и тяжелых ботинках она почему-то казалась еще более хрупкой и женственной, чем в своих привычных юбках и цветастых балетках.  
– Позаботься о Штефи , Катрине и об Йене, он вечно забывает дома ноты, – напоследок сказала она, когда они с Сехуном уже выходили из квартиры.  
Про Бэкри Син ничего не упомянула, но все трое знали, что ее имя тоже было в этом списке.

Путешествовать с Син оказалось проще, чем с Лу Ханем. Водители останавливались быстрее и болтали с ней охотнее, потому что она немного знала английский, постоянно улыбалась и была красивой девушкой, которых так мало на трассе. Пару раз они, правда, попадали в передряги из-за слишком распаленных шоферов, решивших, что улыбка Син значит чуть больше, чем обычная вежливость. Но ничего серьезного не случилось, их просто высаживали посередине нигде, и приходилось топать пешком до ближайшего городка или деревни.  
– Ко-з-злы, – бормотала под нос Син, – чтобы у них яйца поотваливались.  
Сехун горячо поддерживал ее в этом желании.

Они быстро привыкли спать в обнимку в одном номере, потому что так было дешевле, врать, что они брат и сестра или муж и жена, в зависимости от ситуации, подолгу обходиться без горячей воды и есть все что угодно. Вернее, привыкла Син. Сехун просто вернулся в знакомую обстановку, и, наверное, был почти счастлив. Почти, потому что постоянно чувствовал себя немного неполным, словно у него оторвали кусочек души и надежно спрятали далеко-далеко. Дело было не только в Лу Хане – он скучал по дому, то есть по ощущению дома. По месту, где тебя ждут, откуда тебе не нужно уезжать на следующее утро, и где ты даже в полном одиночестве не остаешься один. Ему было интересно, скучает ли Син по Берлину, по друзьям и музыке, но он никогда ее не спрашивал, как и том, почему она решила уехать. Он знал, что рано или поздно она расскажет.  
Это случилось в Португалии, на очередной богом забытой дороге, где, кажется, машины проезжали раз в столетие, и после той, что их высадила, начался новый отсчет. Сначала они брели вперед, задыхаясь от духоты и пыли, а потом Син села на обочину и сказала, что готова умереть прямо тут, но с места она больше не тронется. Сехун встал рядом, вглядываясь в дрожащую от жары даль. На горизонте не было ни облачка, не говоря уже о машине.  
– Я встречалась с Бэкри, – неожиданно сказала Син. – Как раз в ту ночь, когда ты не пришел ночевать.  
– Просто встречалась? – уточнил Сехун. Не то чтобы его это действительно интересовало.  
– Не просто.  
Он не смотрел на Син, но знал, что та усмехается.  
– Поэтому ты внезапно решила уехать?  
– Я поняла, что не смогу жить с ней в одном городе. У нас много общих знакомых, она в курсе, где я учусь, и рано или поздно я согласилась бы на все. Жить с ней и Чанёлем, трахаться с Чанёлем, если бы она попросила, растить их детей. Легко думать, что ты сильная и со всем справишься, – пока к тебе не приходит Бэкри и не начинает плакать, умолять и…  
– И лезть под юбку.  
– Сначала под юбку, – хмыкнула Син.  
Сехун сел рядом с ней, положил голову ей на плечо и закрыл глаза. Он слишком хорошо понимал все, что говорила Син, ощутил на собственной шкуре.  
– Ты ее любишь? – глупо спросил он.  
– Мне кажется, я буду любить ее всегда.  
Больше они в этот раз ничего не обсуждали. Сидели в пыли на обочине, слушали мерное стрекотание цикад и просто ждали.  
Следующая машина проехала через час. Видимо, сто лет сегодня оказались очень короткими.  
Уже устроившись на заднем сиденье “Форда” и вглядываясь в бесконечные поля подсолнухов, Сехун подумал – они с Син так быстро бежали, что забрались почти на край света, но до конца уехать из Берлина у них так и не вышло.  
Расстояния ничего не лечат, они всего лишь ненадолго помогают справиться с ситуацией, но когда-нибудь все равно придется остановиться. Хотя бы потому, что вечных двигателей не существует в природе.


	3. Epilogue

Лу Хань многое видел в этой квартире, но такую толпу, как на свадьбе Бэкри и Чанёля, никогда. Он всерьез задумался об искривлении пространства, потому что, казалось, такое количество людей невозможно впихнуть разом в не самое большое помещение.  
Гости разговаривали, пили, пытались танцевать, хохотать, и все вместе производили впечатление взбесившегося роя, запертого в крохотном улье.  
– Лучше бы они арендовали бар или ресторан, как предлагал Чанёль. Не понимаю, почему Бэкри уперлась, – Минсок возник словно из ниоткуда, хотя в такой толпе было немудрено потеряться, и протянул Лу Ханю фужер с ромом. – Бокалов не нашел, пришлось вылить шампанское в унитаз. Я помню, ты терпеть не можешь “эту гадость с пузырьками”.  
– Спасибо, ты настоящий друг и спаситель!  
В ответ Минсок легко поцеловал Лу Ханя в щеку и вновь растворился среди гостей. Ему было проще – он знал многих из присутствующих, он говорил на немецком, и не чувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной посреди пляжа с отдыхающими. На этой свадьбе Лу Хань мог разве что открывать рот, чтобы залить туда очередную порцию алкоголя.  
Он уже сбился со счета, сколько бокалов и чего успел выпить, включая нелюбимое шампанское. Не то чтобы ему не нравился вкус, просто Лу Хань мог с легкостью выпить бутылку рома или виски в одиночку, и у него даже язык не заплетался, а вот от одного фужера шампанского начинала кружиться голова и так и тянуло с кем-нибудь поболтать на личные темы. К счастью, Минсок пропал без вести среди гостей, Чанёль и Бэкри были заняты, а он здесь больше никого не знал, чтобы открыть все сердечные тайны. На пару минут Лу Хань пожалел, что здесь нет Чонина, хотя откровенничать с ним было самой плохой идеей из всех плохих идей на свете. Тот бы его просто не понял и уже заранее обвинил во всех смертных грехах.  
– Она не пришла, – Бэкри возникла перед Лу Ханем так же внезапно, как Минсок. Не будь он таким пьяным, быть может, вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
В свадебном ханбоке Бэкри выглядела типичной кореянкой, из тех, что снимают для буклетов “Добро пожаловать в Сеул”, и из-за этого казалась совершенно неуместной на собственной европейской свадьбе. Лу Хань понятия не имел, зачем она так оделась, Чанёль, например, был в белом костюме, поэтому их пара дисгармонировала еще больше.  
– Она не придет, Бэк, – ласково ответил он, впервые сокращая ее имя. Он знал, что ей это нравится, но только от близких друзей. Видимо, он попал в их круг, хотя бы на сегодня, потому что Бэкри его не поправила.  
– Я думала, что она придет.  
“Зачем? Чтобы травить себе душу? Это жестоко, а ты не жестокая девочка”, – подумал Лу Хань, но просто улыбнулся. Ей сейчас не нужны были эти слова, не нужна правда.  
– Я думала, что она придет, – повторила Бэкри, старательно опуская имя Син, а потом уселась на диванчик рядом с Лу Ханем. Диванчик был слишком маленький для двоих, кажется, это вообще оказалось широкое кресло, поэтому ее бедро слишком тесно прижималось к его ноге. Но окружающим сейчас явно было наплевать на поведение невесты – они пришли повеселиться и веселились на полную катушку.  
– Зачем, зачем я это делаю, Хань? – Бэкри прижала пальцы к вискам, словно у нее разболелась голова. – Почему я такая идиотка?  
Она тоже впервые назвала его только по имени, и Лу Хань с кристальной ясностью понял, что они оба сейчас в одной лодке – несчастливых лузеров, которые ухитрились все проебать, поэтому им пока остается только держаться друг за друга, чтобы не утонуть.  
– Потому что ты любишь Чанёля? – неуверенно спросил он.  
Он действительно не знал ответа на вопросы, почему Бэкри начала изменять Син, почему решила выйти замуж, и любовь была единственным логичным объяснением.  
Лу Хань вот любил Минсока, поэтому остался в Берлине. Кажется, любил и, кажется, остался, потому что он сейчас сомневался даже в том, что Земля – круглая.  
– Я не люблю Чанёля, я никогда его не любила. Он мой лучший друг, но… – Бэкри беспомощно взмахнула рукой и заплакала. Густой макияж на глазах сразу поплыл, придавая ей вид Пьеро. Белая-белая кожа и черные потеки от туши и подводки на щеках.  
– Но тогда почему?  
– Я испугалась, – тонким голосом, как маленькая девочка перед строгой учительницей, ответила Бэкри. – Я испугалась, что потеряю родителей, они больше не будут разговаривать с дочерью-лесбиянкой, и так слишком долго терпели. Я испугалась, что потеряю Чанёля, он просто устанет ждать и уйдет, и мы даже друзьями не останемся. Я испугалась, что останусь одна, что группы больше не будет, ничего больше не будет. Я думала, что не потеряю ее, что она поймет, что она всегда будет рядом, потому что я трусливая дура. Не понимаю, почему меня называли “бесстрашной”.  
Лу Хань осторожно поднял Бэкри и усадил на свои колени, в очередной раз наплевав на то, как это выглядит со стороны.  
– Ты не идиотка, – сказал он, укачивая ее, – ты не идиотка, ты эгоистка. И я эгоист. Нам просто не пришло в голову, что они могут уйти. Они же раньше не уходили, они же раньше были тут, как они могли уйти.  
– Сехун?  
– Сехун, – вздохнул Лу Хань. – Они вчера уехали, Бэкри. Ушли вдвоем по трассе. Я звонил Чонину утром, хотел узнать, придет ли Сехун хотя бы на свадьбу или продолжит от меня прятаться.  
– А на мои звонки Чонин не отвеча… Подожди, как уехали? Син не могла уехать, у нее учеба, работа, Син не могла уехать, только не она. – Бэкри дернулась в его руках и Лу Хань погладил ее по голове. Прямо по густо залаченым волосам и лентам в прическе.  
– Син уехала. И Сехун уехал. А мы остались. Такое случается. Кто-то уходит, кто-то остается.  
С каждым словом ему становилось тяжелее дышать. Скорее всего, от духоты в квартире, от перемешанных запахов пота, духов и алкоголя, от того, что Бэкри навалилась на его грудь. Это были разумные, логичные объяснения, но Лу Ханю почему-то казалось, что задыхается он из-за произнесенной вслух правды, в которую сам до сих пор до конца не поверил. “Сехун уехал. Без тебя. Он больше не вернется”.  
Со стороны все, наверное, выглядело очень просто: парочка иногда трахающихся друзей, потом один из парочки встречает нового любовника, а второй не выдерживает и уходит. Классический развалившийся треугольник, хоть в плохом кино снимай, потому что все хорошие фильмы на эту тему давно сняты.  
Но только утром, после мертвого голоса Чонина в трубке, Лу Хань понял забавную истину – он любил Сехуна, не так и неправильно, но любил. Всегда больше, чем друга или брата, но недостаточно, чтобы это понять и сказать ему о своих чувствах.  
А теперь говорить было больше некому. Разве что Минсоку, но Минсок – это другая история и герой другого романа. Две линии любви на ладони, которые никак не состыкуешь, и между которыми никогда не выберешь, не стирать же вторую серной кислотой.  
В этот раз выбор сделали за Лу Ханя, и он не знал, благодарить или проклинать Сехуна за то, что тот все решил за них троих. Сейчас ему хотелось одного – никогда не приезжать в Берлин, поехать все таки в Кельн. Не потому что резко разлюбил Минсока или пожалел о встрече с ним, а потому что терять часть себя всегда больно и неизвестно, есть ли в мире человек, который этого стоит.  
Лу Хань ведь сам называл Сехуна своей половиной, а слова имеют магическую силу, особенно если их часто произносить.  
– Бэк, – Чанёль, разумеется, тоже выскочил словно чертик из табакерки. На этой свадьбе все появлялись из ниоткуда и в никуда исчезали. – Тебя немного пот…  
Он заметил Бэкри на коленях Лу Ханя и сердито нахмурился, но затем слабо и виновато улыбнулся, будто понял о ком они сейчас говорили. Тяжелая мутная тоска, которую Лу Хань заметил в его взгляде при первой встрече, вновь появилась в его глазах, и больше ни слова не говоря, Чанёль скрылся в толпе.  
– Бедный Чанни, – сказала Бэкри. – Бедный Чанни, он такого не заслужил.  
– Все у вас будет хорошо, – солгал Лу Хань. – Знаешь, иногда любовь приходит со временем, ну и ты его все равно любишь, просто пока немного не так.  
– Все у нас будет хорошо, – повторила Бэкри и скептически хмыкнула. – Все у нас будет лучше всех, кто бы сомневался.  
Лу Хань мысленно поклялся себе, что никогда, ни при каких условиях, не расскажет о Сехуне Минсоку. Тот видел только часть истории, в которой они почти не общались, в который были просто автостопщиками, путешествующими вместе, и пусть для Минсока правдой будет именно эта часть. Третий обычно лишний в постели, неважно, что этот третий далеко-далеко. Видеть такую же тоску, как у Чанёля, в глазах Минсока ему не хотелось совершенно. Никто действительно такого не заслужил.  
– Скажи, – Бэкри вскинула голову и посмотрела на Лу Ханя, – скажи, мы ведь еще встретимся с ними?  
Он ничего не ответил на ее вопрос, только успокаивающе улыбнулся. Он не хотел сейчас лгать. Лжи этому городу, этой квартире уже хватило.  
Лу Хань знал, что даже если они встретятся через несколько лет и, может быть, разговорятся, вспомнят былое, выпьют чашку кофе или бутылку пива вместе, это окажется не тем, о чем мечталось. Не та встреча и не те люди, потому что нет ни одной дороги, по которой можно проехать дважды.  
Каждый раз что-то будет меняться, каждый раз это будет новая дорога, порой лишь отдаленно напоминающую ту, которой ты так долго грезил...


	4. P.S.

Бэкри и Чанёль действительно производят впечатление очень счастливой пары. Недавно их группу пригласили выступать на фестивале Melt. Лу Хань с Минсоком поехали туда вместе с ними, но не стали пробиваться поближе. Даже издалека было отлично слышно как уверенно и чисто поет Бэкри, как держится на сцене, словно там родилась. Разглядеть Чанёля за огромной ударной установкой все равно бы не получилось, но Лу Хань не сомневался, что тот улыбается, может быть, громко смеется. Он очень надеялся, что в его глазах больше не осталось тоски.  
Чонин получил грант в Нью-Йоркской академии балета и теперь живет в Америке. Такой шанс выпадает раз на миллион, и Чонин явно собирается использовать свой по полной. По крайней мере, Лу Хань недавно смотрел одно из выступлений труппы академии и пусть он до сих пор ничего не понимал в балете, Чонин в своей роли второго плана блистал ярче всех.  
Один из профессоров Исин сделал все, чтобы его лучшая ученица не стала официанткой или продавцом. Неизвестно как, но он подергал за нужные ниточки, и Син получила стипендию в Джулиарде, так что ее путешествие тоже закончилось в Нью-Йорке. Наверное, этому факту Лу Хань рад больше всего, потому что он видел слишком много людей, растерявших свои способности в дороге, и не хотел, чтобы Син повторила их судьбу.  
Сехун поступил на курсы фотографов и, судя по портфолио, выложенному в интернете, у него есть талант и неплохое будущее. Лу Хань видел снимки и после их просмотра окончательно уверился в том, что рано или поздно Сехун и Син поженятся. Нельзя так фотографировать девушку и ничего к ней не чувствовать. Впрочем, Чонин получается не хуже.Вероятно, все дело в том, что Сехун всегда путался в видах искусства.  
Втроем они снимают квартирку где-то в Бруклине. Она очень маленькая, но уютная. И выглядит почти так же богемно, как квартира Бэкри и Чанёля. После свадьбы те не стали переезжать.  
Минсок вернулся в университет, чтобы закончить обучение. Работа курьером и в баре была нужна, чтобы скопить денег и спокойно учиться дальше. Курьером он больше не работает, не хватает времени, но в баре все-таки остался. Очень забавно наблюдать, как он каждую свободную минуту хватает свои книги или конспекты по экономике, чтобы немного позаниматься. Из них всех Минсок выбрал самую надежную и солидную профессию финансиста.  
Сам Лу Хань теперь тоже учится, на лингвиста. Ему всегда легко давались языки, даже сложный немецкий он сумел подтянуть до нужного уровня всего за полгода. Хотя учиться ему нелегко, он тоже подрабатывает, но теперь не в китайской забегаловке, а осветителем в одном из любительских театров. Платят там больше, кроме того, режиссер периодически уговаривает выступить в одной из авангардных пьес. Лу Хань пока отказывается, но в глубине души уже признал, что мечтает о сцене. Наверное, артистическая среда вредно повлияла на его мозг, и даже теория и практика перевода не может больше отвлечь его от рампы и софитов.

О Сехуне, Чонине и Син Лу Хань знает из их твиттеров и фэйсбуков. Как бы далеко кто ни забрался, социальные сети дают иллюзию участия в чужой жизни. Впрочем, Лу Хань старается залезать на их аккаунты не чаще раза в месяц – все еще слишком больно смотреть на Сехуна, который счастливо улыбается на фотографиях, но больше не ему.  
Порой, когда тоска становится совсем нестерпимой, Лу Хань выходит на трассу и ловит машину. Правда, дальше Франкфурта-на-Майне он не забирается. Ему нужно вернуться не позже, чем через два дня, чтобы Минсок не начал волноваться, чтобы не потеряли в университете и на работе. Он никогда и никому не рассказывает, зачем и почему уезжает, и никогда не обсуждает Син с Бэкри, хотя в курсе, что та фейковым аккаунтом тоже подписана на ее твиттер.  
Лу Хань знает, что они с Минсоком тоже очень счастливы, а то, что порой ему нужно оказаться в чужой машине и просто ехать в никуда, что ж, у каждого свои недостатки. В эти свои поездки он почти не разговаривает с водителями, пусть теперь может обсудить не только мерзкую погоду или плохих жен. Лу Хань обычно смотрит в окно, на проносящиеся мимо другие машины, и думает – следит ли за ним Сехун через Интернет, ловит ли иногда попутку, чтобы доехать до Нью-Джерси и вернуться обратно, скучает ли он или сумел все забыть. Редко-редко во время таких мыслей сердце Лу Ханя замирает на несколько мгновений, словно перекати-поле, угодившее в ловушку.


End file.
